Acuérdate de mi
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Akane pierde la memoria y olvida todo lo vivido durante los dos últimos años. Ranma hará todo lo posible para que ella le recuerde... pero si no lo logra, tendrá que hacer que ella llegue a conocerle tal y como hizo la primera vez.
1. Chapter 1

Era un viernes como cualquier otro para Ranma Saotome, estuvo durmiendo durante clases aburridas y mantuvo estúpidas pero habituales peleas con su prometida sobre lo mal que ella cocina y por lo egocéntrico que es él en el instituto. Cuando sonó el timbre y dio por finalizada la jornada estudiantil, el joven de pelo negro se apresuró hacia el Neko Hanten, ya que Ukyo le había comentado que se rumoreaba que Mousse tenía planeado traer agua de Nannichuan en un viaje que tenía previsto hacia la China. Como de costumbre, todo era mentira, el pobre chico pato tenía que trabajar en el restaurante de Shampoo, así que por ahora, nada de cura de la maldición para ninguno de los dos.

Ranma regresaba decepcionado hacia la casa de los Tendo cuando ya anochecía.

Nabiki lo recibió en la puerta mientras se descalzaba y le pidió que se esperara en el comedor. Él obedeció dudoso, no entendía qué pasaba, hasta que Soun y su padre entraron y se sentaron frente suyo con una mirada seria y demasiado formal para ese par. "Qué bien, otra charla sobre celebrar una nueva boda con Akane o un discurso sobre cómo tratarla mejor" pensó el chico mientras veía como su futuro suegro seguía mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras correctas.

\- Ranma, ¿sabes dónde ha ido Akane al salir del instituto?

\- No tengo que saber todas las cosas que hace en todo momento, ¿por qué? ¿qué ha hecho esta vez la marimacho?

\- No digas esas cosas de tu prometida chico, no es momento de hacer broma – Ranma vio la cara de preocupación de su padre y se asustó. Se levantó de repente y clavó sus puños en la mesa con furia.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – gritó asustado exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Está bien muchacho, ella está arriba en su habitación, pero es mejor que no sub…- Soun no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase porque Ranma ya estaba subiendo las escaleras a paso acelerado. Algo le decía ella no estaba bien y no podía permitirlo, no después de Jusenkyo.

Entró en la habitación de su prometida abriendo la puerta rápidamente haciendo mucho ruido. Akane, que estaba estirada en la cama rodeada por Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka se asustó y cubrió su cara con las sábanas.

\- ¡Akane! ¿qué le pasa? ¿estás bien? – él corrió hacia la cama de la chica, pero Nodoka lo frenó y se lo llevó al pasillo antes de que la peliazul levantara la vista escondida detrás de la tela. Ranma a regañadientes siguió a su madre.

\- Hijo… hay algo que debes saber antes de hablar con Akane, parece que después de las clases algo le ocurrió, nada físico creemos, nada le duele, pero cuando ella regresó a casa no me reconoció. No nos recuerda ni a mi, ni a tu padre… ni a ti – esto último lo susurró con tristeza, sabía que eso afectaría al muchacho demasiado.

\- No puede ser, otra vez no… Seguro que ha sido Shampoo y su maldito champú, deja que entre con Akane, tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Estás muy alterado, la asustarás, piensa que para ella ahora eres un desconocido. Si quieres hablar con ella hazlo calmado y sobre todo sé amable, debe confiar en ti ¿entiendes?- él asintió – Nada de insultos Ranma… Nada de peleas, ella está muy sensible.

Cuando estuvo más calmado picó suavemente la puerta hasta que Kasumi le abrió, preguntó si podía pasar y ella se apartó para que entrara.

-Será mejor que os dejemos solos chicos, ¿te parece bien Akane? – preguntó Nabiki mirando a su hermana menor. Ella dudó un poco dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ranma algo confundida, pero finalmente afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Ranma se acercó lentamente a ella una vez sus hermanas salieron, cogió la silla del escritorio de la joven Tendo y la encaró hacia la cama. Ella se sentó en el colchón mirándole seriamente de arriba abajo aún desconfiada y algo confundida.

\- No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? – Dijo Ranma entristecido, ella respondió que no con un suave movimiento - Soy Ranma Saotome, soy tu… tu…

\- Mi prometido – afirmó ella insegura, él asintió nervioso.

\- Esto… no es la primera vez que te olvidas de mi, hay alguien que parece que quiere borrarme de tu memoria, y creo que sé quien es. ¿Podrías decirme si recuerdas algo de hoy, algo raro que te haya pasado?

\- Lo siento, no recuerdo nada.. ni a la señora Saotome o al señor Panda… y tampoco a ti, perdona – dijo ella arrepentida y con una voz muy dulce y suave.

\- No, no es tu culpa Akane – confesó él agachando la cabeza y enfureciendo, no podía creer que esto volviera a ocurrir, empezó a pensar dónde podría encontrar el champú 119 que debió haber usado la vez que la amazona atacó a Akane, pero su prometida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Ranma-kun…

\- Llámame Ranma, por favor – le suplicó con la mirada. No soportaría distanciarse de ella por algo como esto después de todo lo que habían pasado.

\- Ra-Ranma ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Nosotros, mmm ¿cómo es que estamos prometidos? Mis hermanas me han contado poco sobre nuestra relación y me siento muy triste por no reconocer a mi… futuro marido – Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso rojo a más no poder ¿Cómo responder a semejante pregunta? En la vida había hablado con Akane de esto… Apenas hacía tres meses de la boda fallida y ni siquiera de eso habían conversado. Dudó un rato, igual debería decirle simplemente la verdad, escondiendo sus sentimientos.

\- Nos prometieron nuestros padres incluso antes de que naciéramos. Querían unir sus dos escuelas de artes marciales, y bueno, cuando llegué aquí desde China hace dos años se decidió que tú serías mi prometida en lugar de Nabiki o Kasumi.

-Ah pero aún así, aunque no lo decidimos nosotros… si tu ya llevas dos años viviendo aquí dices, imagino que de alguna manera, estamos juntos, ¿verdad? – Ella lo miró con ojitos de cordero, Ranma cambió el rojo de su cara por un fucsia más exagerado, no sabía qué contestar, y pensó en negarlo todo como siempre hacía, pero recordó las palabras de su madre sobre ser amable con ella.

\- Yo ahm… cómo decirlo… bueno, sí, supongo que de alguna manera se podría decir que sí.

-Me alegro entonces, si a pesar de ser un matrimonio concertado nos llevamos bien es una suerte - le sonrió de una manera tan dulce que Ranma no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirándola. Ya tendría ocasión de explicarle mejor que bien, lo que es bien tampoco se llevaban. A él le encantaba hacerla rabiar insultándola y a ella golpearlo siempre que tuviera ocasión, aunque ahora se encontraba frente una Akane muy relajada, una Akane que parecía estar feliz de saber que era su prometido y eso le hizo pensar que igual era una segunda oportunidad para que las cosas fueran mejor entre ellos. Desde que pasó todo lo de Saffron y después de la boda fallida las cosas entre ellos iba mejor, pero parecía que ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso.

\- Akane, tengo que ir a buscar la cura para que vuelvas a acordarte de mi, ¿si? No hagas muchos esfuerzos y cualquier cosa que recuerdes sobre lo que ha pasado hoy díselo a tus hermanas rápidamente. Volveré pronto.

\- Tranquilo estaré bien. Gracias por preocuparte así por mi, eres muy dulce – un momento ¿quién era esta Akane? Ranma quedó petrificado ante su cumplido, ella casi nunca le decía estas cosas.

Sin decir nada salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde Kasumi estaba preparando la cena. Estaba de espaldas limpiando una sartén y el chico intentó calmar sus nervios antes de hablar con ella.

-Kasumi, a parte de olvidarse de mis padres y de mi… ¿has notado algo raro en ella? – le preocupaba que su violenta Akane fuera de repente tan amable y sumisa. Algo más tenía que pasar aquí.

\- Deja que piense… - dijo colocándose el dedo índice en el labio – creo que no… ¿sucede algo?

\- No, es solo que… que ella está como muy calmada… no es la Akane de siempre.

\- Eso puede ser por la pastilla que le di, se asustó al ver a un panda y al saber que estaba prometida y le dimos algo para tranquilizarla un poco. Se enfadó mucho primero al saber que papá le buscó un prometido sin su consentimiento, pero parece que al final lo entendió. Además… Nabiki le dijo que tu y ella siempre sois muy tiernos el uno con el otro, quizás por eso intenta ser menos violenta contigo – Ranma enarcó una ceja mostrando incredulidad… esa Nabiki se las pagaría, con razón Akane se portaba así con él.

\- Voy a buscar a Shampoo, estoy seguro de que fue ella. Regreso en una hora.

Ranma empezó a correr por las calles de Nerima en busca de Shampoo, no se encontraba en el Neko Hanten, de hecho esa misma tarde cuando fue a ver a Mousse ella ya no estaba… lo que indicaba que muy probablemente estuviera haciéndole quién sabe qué a Akane en ese momentos. La última vez que su prometida perdió la memoria él tuvo que gritarle e insultarle para que ella reaccionara y lo reconociera, pero en esta ocasión todo era distinto, no se había olvidado sólo de él, sino también de sus padres… Saltó de tejado en tejado sin saber donde más buscar a la amazona, entonces pensó en ir a ver si Ukyo podía serle de ayuda. Entró en el restaurante y vio a su amiga de la infancia cocinando unos ricos okonomiyakis para los dos únicos clientes que había allí. Ella le saludó y él hizo lo mismo, pero esperó paciente a que terminara. La joven, que miraba de reojo a su prometido vio que estaba nervioso aunque quisiera fingir calma. Jugaba con sus dedos índice y movía sin parar de arriba a abajo el talón del pie derecho haciendo tambalear toda la mesa. Sirvió los platos de comida y se sentó al lado de él.

\- Y bien Ran-chan, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

\- ¿Has visto a Shampoo?

\- Estoy bien gracias por preguntar… ¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti lo que esa haga? – respondió celosa.

\- Desde que le hizo algo malo a Akane, desde esta tarde que no sabe quien somos ni mis padres ni yo. Estoy seguro de que fue ella – Ukyo no pudo evitar sonreír aunque lo disimuló muy bien, esto era una situación perfecta, y tenía que aprovecharla como fuera. Le sabía mal por Akane, pero en el amor no hay reglas que valgan.

\- Vaya… entonces ¿no sabe que estáis prometidos?

\- Sí lo sabe, se lo explicaron sus hermanas. Pero no puedo dejar que esto se quede así, ella tiene que recordar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, tiene que saber quién soy… - Ukyo entrecerró los ojos, y empezó a pensar cómo esto podría ayudarla en su relación con Ranma. Así que primero debería hacerle creer que estaría dispuesta a colaborar con él.

\- Entiendo Ran-chan, haré todo lo que pueda para que ella se acuerde de ti. Si descubro donde está Shampoo, te lo diré. Mañana por la mañana iré a por ella.

\- Muchas gracias U-chan, eres la mejor – ella sonrió y le sirvió su okonomiyaki preferido.

\- Por cierto, sabe que tu y yo… también…

\- No, todavía no sabe nada de mis otras prometidas – explicaba mientras comía.

\- Entiendo… - susurró Ukyo mientras pensaba en un plan.

El joven Saotome llegó algo más tarde de lo previsto a casa de los Tendo, Kasumi le explicó que después de cenar las pastillas hicieron efecto del todo y Akane se fue a dormir ya. Hablaron un poco de qué podían hacer y finalmente acordaron ir a ver al doctor Tofu.

Al levantarse al día siguiente, Akane se quedó un rato en la cama pensando. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero una era la que le impedía saber cómo comportarse, de repente su vida había cambiado, estaba prometida. El día anterior conoció al que sería su futuro marido, de algún modo se sintió segura con él, no le reconocía pero su aroma, su presencia le parecían familiares y sentía que podía confiar en él. Además, para qué negarlo, le pareció muy, muy guapo. Eso tenía que agradecérselo a su padre, podría haber escogido a un chico horrendo o despreciable, pero estaba contenta de que el elegido hubiera sido Ranma. Aún así, se sentía un poco rara, no sabía cómo actuar con él, tener prometido era algo nuevo para ella. Nabiki le había dicho que eran muy tiernos cuando estaban juntos y ella no quiso sonar arisca ni nada el día anterior pero no sabía qué hacer o decir, aunque él se ponía colorado por todo cada vez que ella sacaba algún tema amoroso, al pensar en eso sonrió. Esperaba que poco a poco se acostumbrara a tenerlo cerca y a hablar con él, a ser… una buena prometida. Aunque aún sabía muy poco sobre Ranma o de lo que habían pasado juntos, tendría que empezar a conocerlo.

Bajó insegura al comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa esperándola, vio que el único sitio libre era al lado de Ranma, así que allí se colocó. Le preguntaron si había dormido bien, si sentía alguna molestia o si recordaba algo, pero ella seguía igual que ayer. Vio que su prometido estaba muy callado, estaba jugando con su comida en lugar de zampársela y pensó que igual era por todos los problemas que ella le estaba causando. Tímida se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿Descubriste algo Ranma-ku…Ranma?

\- No, no encontré a la persona que buscaba… lo siento Akane… - dijo él como si se odiara por no haber encontrado una solución aún.

\- No pasa nada, seguro que tarde o temprano os recuerdo – dijo sonriente ella.

\- Ahora iréis los dos a la consulta del doctor Tofu, ¿sabes quién es verdad, Akane-chan? – le preguntó Nodoka, ella asintió.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar los dos salieron hacia la consulta del médico.

El chico iba unos pasos al frente. Ella lo miraba de reojo, y sintió una punzada en su corazón, algo le pedía que se acercara a él, no entendía por qué pero necesitaba hacerlo, como si fuera un acto involuntario. De repente Ranma notó como alguien le cogía la mano, se giró para ver quien era y no podía creérselo, Akane. Él frenó y se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas para empezar a sonrojarse y temblar hasta quedar petrificado. Al notar esto la peliazul reaccionó y se dio cuenta de algo.

-No vamos cogidos de la mano normalmente, ¿verdad? – dijo ella con una voz entre confundida, avergonzada y decepcionada.

\- Mmm la verdad es que no… bueno quizás alguna vez… pero si alguien nos viera aquí eso sería un problema, pero, yo tampoco, nunca…- decía él nervioso rascándose con la mano libre la cabeza.

\- Perdona, pensé que al estar prometidos sería lo normal. Disculpa si te incomodé – le sonrió honestamente mientras soltaba la mano de Ranma algo abochornada.

\- No me molesta en absoluto – respondió con una sonrisa entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella – aunque no lo hagamos casi nunca, no me importa que vayamos así ahora – Ranma temía encontrarse a alguna de sus locas prometidas y que lo descubrieran así con ella, aún tenía muchas cosas que contarle… como por ejemplo que ya estaba prometido con dos chicas más. Pero eso podía esperar, primero tenía que ver si podían encontrar su cura.

Llegaron al médico y entraron a la sala de espera, Tofu los atendió rápidamente puesto que Nodoka lo había llamado para avisarle de que la joven pareja iba para allá. El doctor examinó a Akane de arriba abajo, estuvo casi 2 horas haciéndole preguntas y al final descubrió qué tipo de técnica habían usado esta vez:

-Se trata de una antigua técnica muy difícil de dominar llamada "La raíz que olvida", consiste en arrancar uno o varios cabellos de raíz del cuero cabelludo para conseguir que se borre la memoria de una persona. Cada pelo está conectado a un determinado recuerdo, de esta manera la persona que practica la técnica puede escoger qué eliminar exactamente. Por lo que dices Akane, me temo que han borrado tus recuerdos de los dos últimos años, quizás no todos, pero está claro que quien sea que te lo hiciera, quería que para ti Ranma y sus padres, que llegaron a Nerima hace exactamente este tiempo sean unos desconocidos.

\- ¿Cómo se cura esto doctor? – preguntó ella curiosa y ansiosa.

\- Si todo va bien, cuando el pelo vuelva a crecer recobrarás la memoria. Es distinto en cada persona, pero entre 5 y 10 días. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo qué? – exigió Ranma, ya sabía él que esto no sería tan fácil.

\- Si la persona que le hizo esto a Akane domina "La raíz que olvida" a la perfección, hay la posibilidad de que le aplicara un ungüento para impedir el crecimiento del cabello.

\- En ese caso no… ¿no recordaría estos dos años nunca?

\- Es muy probable que no… tendremos que esperar unos días para ver a cuál de los dos casos nos estamos enfrentando. Espero que sea el primero, muy pocas personas han llegado a tener total conocimiento de esta técnica que yo sepa. Eso sí, cuando recobres la memoria, automáticamente borrarás los recuerdos que hayas adquirido estos días, ¿comprendes? – ella asintió.

-Gracias por todo doctor – dijeron los dos a la vez mientras partían hacia casa.

Durante el trayecto Ranma estaba muy callado pensando en todo lo que les había dicho el doctor… tenía que descubrir quien le hizo eso a Akane, quién podía dominar una técnica tan precisa. De repente unas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del de la trenza, no había caído en algo… si ella se había quedado con el recuerdo de dos años atrás… eso significaba que quien le gustaba era…

-¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callado… - dijo ella al ver que su expresión cambiaba.

\- Akane… ¿te… te gusta Tofu? – preguntó algo nervioso sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Es que… cuando yo te conocí… hace dos años, a ti te gustaba él.

\- ¿Te lo conté? – ella se sorprendió, en qué momento creyó necesario contarle eso a su prometido… desde luego no acababa de entender la relación que tenían.

\- Sí… Jurabas que odiabas a todos los chicos, sin embargo vi que a él le tratabas de otra manera, era distinto al resto.

\- Así era… pero eso lo siento en el pasado, puede que no recuerde muchas cosas pero ya no me gusta el doctor… y tampoco odio a los chicos como solía hacerlo. Se me ha borrado la memoria, pero no he viajado en el tiempo Ranma… Lo curioso es que tampoco he olvidado cosas que he aprendido en la escuela estos últimos meses, sin embargo, no tengo recuerdos con nadie… Por cierto ¿No estarías celoso?- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo, celoso? ¿del doctor? ¿por ti? ¡qué va!

\- Ah… bueno… pensé que quizás…

\- No pienses tanto, tenemos que descubrir quién te hizo esto Akane… más tarde iré a ver si la encuentro…

\- Puedes ir ahora si quieres, conozco el camino a casa – contestó ella algo seca después de la respuesta del joven Saotome.

\- Sí claro, para que te pase algo más.

\- Sé cuidarme sola.

\- No muy bien la verdad… la última vez que regresaste sola a casa sin mi, déjame pensar, ah sí, ¡perdiste la memoria!

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó ella sin pensar mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

\- Y tu una engreída, intento protegerte y así es como me lo pagas.

\- Perdona Ranma… no sé por qué reaccioné así, solo me salió… - decía ella arrepentida – si quieres acompáñame a casa y luego puedes ir a ver si encuentras al culpable – el chico sonrió, por fin se había salido con la suya. Empezaba a gustarle esta nueva Akane dulce, aunque a quién quería engañar, violenta o tierna Akane siempre le gustaba.

La joven se acercó a él y volvió a cogerle la mano sin darse cuenta. Rápidamente recordó lo sucedido antes e intentó apartarse, pero él se la sujetó con firmeza.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me importa, no seas testaruda, además así te tengo más vigilada – le guiñó el ojo y ella enrojeció. Seguía sin entender de dónde venían estos impulsos que le daban, se sentía una desvergonzada.

\- Ranma… ¿crees que cuando vuelvas, podríamos hablar? Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti.

\- Claro, esta noche pregúntame lo que quieras.

Después de asegurarse de que Akane estuviera a salvo en casa se dirigió de nuevo en busca de Shampoo, tenía que saber si fue ella costara lo que costara, y esta vez no regresaría sin una respuesta. Por fin la encontró en el Neko Hanten llegando con su bicicleta. Ranma se posicionó frente a ella apretando los puños.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Airen, Shampoo muy contenta de verte – dijo ella saltando encima del chico. Él la apartó.

\- No juegues conmigo Shampoo, ¿qué le hiciste a Akane?

\- ¿Chica violenta olvidar Airen?

\- Sabía que habías sido tu… dime cómo puedo hacer que se acuerde de mi – dijo él cambiando su mirada, empezaba a estar realmente cansado de esta chica.

\- Ser culpa de Akane, ella no querer dejar a Airen… yo pedir educadamente que olvidarse de ti, explicar que tu ya tener a Shampoo, pero ella no querer oír… así que yo practicar nueva técnica con chica fea. Primero pensar que no funcionar pero ahora ver que sí. Ranma, yo ser mucho mejor prometida que ella, ahora que ella olvidarte los dos poder ser felices.

\- No te voy a perdonar nunca esto que le has hecho Shampoo… después de destrozar nuestro intento de boda ahora me vienes con estas… ¿cuándo vas a parar?

\- Nunca – dijo firme la amazona, con una mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste "La raíz que olvida"?

\- ¿Cómo tu saber qué técnica usé?

\- No me subestimes Shampoo… dime qué le hiciste exactamente – Ranma quería comprobar si ella había llegado a untar el ungüento en Akane, si no era así, no diría nada más, en unos días la joven Tendo recobraría la memoria.

\- ¡Ja! Shampoo nunca dirá… no hasta que tu tengas cita conmigo.

\- Está bien, la tendré, pero tu me dirás lo que quiero saber.

\- Lunes por la tarde, ahora y mañana yo estar muy ocupada.

\- Hay otra condición… en tu vida, ¿me oyes? En tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a Akane, como vuelvas a tocarle un pelo… nunca mejor dicho… te arrepentirás. Después de esa cita, no volverás a molestarla nunca.

Tras esa tensa pero necesaria conversación Ranma regresó a casa, tomó un baño y subió al tejado a relajarse. Se estiró con los brazos detrás del cuello mirando al cielo donde la noche empezaba a oscurecer el paisaje. Necesitaba que ella le recordara… y si la Akane de ahora solo quería estar con él por el compromiso de sus padres… él sabía que por fin había creado algo junto a ella, en dos años habían pasado muchísimas cosas, y todas eran importantes para ambos, les habían ayudado a crear un vínculo que solo ellos entendían. Cómo explicarle que se convertía en chica… se había olvidado completamente de ese tema. Las dos prometidas eran otro problema, más la loca de Kodachi, la boda fallida, Saffron, el neko ken, tantísimas cosas…

-Ranma, por fin te encuentro – dijo la chica subiendo junto a él y sentándose a su lado abrazando sus piernas encogidas con los brazos.

\- Hola Akane, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias. No hemos podido hablar antes… ¿descubriste algo?

\- Sí… fue Shampoo, tal y como imaginaba.

\- ¿Shampoo?

\- Es… una larga historia, te importa si hablamos de ella mañana, hoy no estoy de humor. No he conseguido mucha más información, pero el lunes sabré si llegó a untarte eso o no…

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Querías hablar conmigo verdad? Saber más de mí. Dispara.

\- Sí… me… me gustaría saber cosas que hayamos vivido juntos – ella se sonrojó y miró el cielo.

\- Mmm… a ver ¿algo divertido? – ella sonrió y asintió.

Ranma pensó que antes de adentrarse en historias pasadas, tenía que contarle lo de su caída en Jusenkyo… que se convirtiera en mujer era algo imprescindible para que entendiera la mayoría de cosas que habían sucedido. Sorprendentemente Akane se lo tomó muy bien, lo entendía y le pidió que al día siguiente le enseñara como le afecta el agua fría. Ranma alegre al ver la reacción positiva de su prometida empezó a explicarle algunas anécdotas de las que habían pasado, comenzando por el día que se conocieron y el incidente en el baño. Le contó aquella vez en que él creyó ser mujer y se paseó con ella por el centro comercial buscando ropa, le habló del director del instituto y de sus locuras, y le contó que resultaba ser el padre de Kuno. Habló de sus padres y de Happosai, también de cómo se reencontró con su madre, pero omitió cualquier historia relacionada con Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo, consideraba que por ahora la pobre ya tenía muchas cosas por asimilar.

-Vaya, parece que no nos hemos aburrido…

\- Qué va… y aún falta mucho por contarte – sonrió él mirándola e intentando evocar algún recuerdo en ella – siento que lo hayas olvidado todo… aunque agradezco que no recuerdes nuestras peleas.

\- ¿Peleas?

\- Sí… bueno… digamos que los dos tenemos un carácter fuerte y chocamos a veces.

\- Yo no tengo carácter fuerte – recriminó la peliazul.

\- Eres la chica más violenta y marimacho que conozco.

\- Y tú el tipo más idiota del mundo – ella se tapó rápido la boca.

\- A esto me refería, no son peleas serias, pero ahí están, bueno, así somos nosotros – Ranma empezó a reír… con o sin memoria estaban destinados a ser así el uno con el otro. Estas pequeñas cosas le alegraban, esa era su Akane.

\- Bueno se está haciendo tarde, mejor vayamos a dormir – él asintió y se levantó, ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando estaban frente a la habitación de Akane, ella le agarró la manga de la camisa, y sin mirarlo le habló dudosa.

\- Ranma… si no llego a recordar todo… ¿qué crees que pasará?

\- No lo sé… supongo que en ese caso… puedes hablar con tu padre y hacer con el compromiso lo que quieras – dijo él fingiendo desinterés, ella enarcó las cejas con disconformidad.

\- No… no entiendo… si al final no recuerdo nada… por favor, cuéntame todo lo que hayamos vivido, día por día, para que llegue a conocerte tal y como lo hice la primera vez.

\- De acuerdo Akane, pero tranquila, haré que me recuerdes – comentó confiado.

\- Te tomo la palabra.

\- Voy a dormir. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy.

\- Sí, muchas gracias por todo Ranma.

\- Descansa Akane.

\- Buenas noches – la peliazul se puso de puntillas frente a él y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Ranma tragó saliva lentamente, estupefacto, Akane le había besado. El ardor de su rostro empezaba a hacerse visible y el rojo de su camisa china se difuminaba de maravilla con su piel. Quedó parado, no decía nada, así que ella entendió.

-Es la primera vez que te beso, ¿verdad? – dijo cabizbaja – disculpa, no lo sabía… es que yo, solo… siempre pensé que haría este tipo de cosas con mi prometido, entiendo que nuestra relación es distinta, al fin y al cabo, todo lo decidieron nuestros padres. Hasta mañana.

Cerró rápidamente la puerta y se apoyó detrás de ella colocando su mano sobre su corazón que estaba latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Por qué se portaba así? Cuando estaba con él sentía una gran necesidad de cogerle la mano o besarle… ¿sería que le gustaba? Pero si acababa de conocerle como aquel que dice… ¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto o de ella? ¿Sería un amor correspondido?

Ranma por otro lado entró en su habitación aún flipando. ¿Acababa de suceder lo que creía que había sucedido? Sí, estaba claro que sí. Las palabras de Akane resonaron en su cabeza " _siempre pensé que haría este tipo de cosas con mi prometido_ " y es que esto era lo normal para un par de prometidos ¿no?... ¿por qué le costaba tanto pues? Pobre Akane, cómo se sentiría ella ahora después de todo lo ocurrido, él se había ido sin decir nada.

"Está claro que no somos la pareja que Nabiki me hizo creer… cómo no dudé de ella… siempre inventando y malmetiendo" pesaba la joven Tendo, cuando iba a cambiarse y ponerse el pijama escuchó como picaban a su puerta. Intentó recomponerse rápido y abrió.

-BuenasnochesAkane – dijo Ranma rápidamente como si de una palabra se tratara. Cerró los ojos y torpemente le devolvió el beso rozando sus labios con su mejilla. Sin decir nada más él volteó y se dirigió a su habitación, ella podía ver como a él le temblaban las piernas. Sonrió y entró a su habitación. Podría dormir tranquila.

La mañana siguiente Akane se levantó y bajó a desayunar. Como era domingo Ranma salió con su padre a entrenar y no regresaría hasta la noche. La menor de las Tendo entró a la cocina y empezó a ayudar a su hermana con la comida.

\- Ahora que ya habéis hablado un poco ¿Qué te parece Ranma, Akane-chan? – preguntó curiosa Kasumi.

\- Me parece un chico muy interesante, creo que me gusta – la menor de las Tendo se sonrojó un poco por su repentina confesión mientras que su hermana dejó caer al suelo el cuchillo que tenía en las manos mientras cubría su boca rápidamente con sus dedos mostrando gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Pasa algo onee-chan?

\- No, es solo que es la primera vez que admites en voz alta que Ranma te gusta, me alegro mucho por ti.

\- Bueno, no es que lo conozca demasiado aún, pero creo que nos parecemos en muchas cosas. Ayer me dijo que discutimos sin parar pero por ahora me trata con mucho cuidado y la verdad es que siento que puedo confiar en él, siento que siempre me va a proteger.

-Eso no lo dudes Akane-chan, Ranma siempre ha estado allí cuando lo has necesitado.

\- Nuestra relación… no es como la de una pareja normal, ¿cierto?

\- A Ranma le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, es algo patoso con las palabras, egocéntrico y presumido también, pero no hay ninguna duda de que le importas mucho Akane, siempre habéis sido los dos muy orgullosos y testarudos, pero creo que ahora os estáis llevando mucho mejor y espero que esto os ayude a ser la pareja que los dos queréis llegar a ser.

\- Cualquiera diría que llevamos dos años prometidos…

\- Pues sí hermanita, sois más lentos que una tortuga, a ver si espabilas a Ranma de una vez… un beso o algo no os haría daño… - dijo Nabiki maliciosa mientras entraba a la cocina y Akane se sonrojaba sobremanera.

\- Bueno… yo… yo… ayer…

\- ¿Le besaste? – Gritaron las dos hermanas emocionadas.

\- En la mejilla, en la mejilla… pero sí… me sorprendió que nunca lo hubiéramos hecho antes… pero creo que a él no le importó.

\- Qué atrevida Akane… y pensar que lo "conociste" hace apenas dos días – comentó Nabiki pícara.

\- Lo sé – la menor de las Tendo se avergonzó – no sé qué me pasa…

\- Yo sí Akane-chan… tu corazón no ha olvidado a Ranma… puede que no le recuerdes pero estoy segura que tus sentimientos siguen allí. Y ahora que no tienes todas las barreras que te impusiste, que os impusisteis mejor dicho, puedes actuar como siempre quisiste – afirmó sabiamente la mayor de las tres hermanas.

...

 **Vuelvo a subir el primer capítulo de este fic que hice hace algún tiempo ya... perdón ayer se subió mal y no se leía bien...**

 **Copio las reviews que me dejaron ya, millones de gracias por comentar :)**

 **Rizzasm : Kyaaa pero que historia más romántica, aunque todo se complica con la cita con Shampoo, no quiero ni pensar en que va a pasar cuando Akane se entere de eso y del resto de la historia, ya quiero leer el cap dos, por fa no te demores en subir, besos. Blaupadme: Se nota un texto un poquito menos pulido, pero me encanta, ya tengo ganas de más, gracias.**

 **-Si alguien más comentó, por favor, volved a subir la review que he tenido algunos problemas :( Me encanta que comentéis todo lo que se os ocurra!**

 **Ya me despido XD ¡Espero que os guste! :)**


	2. Acuérdate de mi -2-

CAPÍTULO 2

Las hermanas Tendo se encontraban enfrascadas en una animada conversación sobre Ranma y su relación con Akane, bromeando y diciendo que habían avanzado más en dos días que en dos años. La pequeña les contaba como su prometido se puso colorado al ver como ella le daba la mano o como se quedó tras el beso que ella depositó dulcemente en su rostro. Nabiki empezó a burlarse de Ranma por ser tan sumamente lento en cuestiones amorosas, y mientras todas reían picaron a la puerta.

Nodoka, que se encontraba en el patio se apresuró hacía el recibidor, no esperaban ninguna visita, pero no se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Ukyo, así que la invitó a pasar dentro de la casa educadamente, como de costumbre. Las tres salieron de la cocina hacia el comedor para saludarla, aunque la peliazul la miró confundida de arriba abajo mientras Nodoka iba a preparar el té.

-¿Akane-chan recuerdas a Ukyo? – preguntó Kasumi cuando la vio dudar.

\- No, lo lamento. Perdí la memoria y he olvidado a las personas que conocí hace dos años.

\- Vaya, lo siento Akane. No te preocupes, me lo contó Ran-chan el otro día cuando vino a cenar a mi restaurante – dijo con malicia para picar a la joven Tendo, y lo logró, los celos empezaron a hacer efecto, ¿cómo que Ran-chan? - Soy Kuonji Ukyo, amiga tuya y una de las pro… -

\- Una de las prof…esionales de la cocina de Nerima – interrumpió Nabiki rápidamente.

\- Sí, aunque no me refería a eso, quiero decir que yo también soy pro… –

\- Pro…digiosamente hábil con los okonomiyakis – dijo la mediana mientras todas las chicas dirigían su mirada extrañadas hacia ella.

\- En referencia a Ranma, si me dejas terminar, Akane-chan tienes que saber que yo también estoy pro…-

\- Pro…gresando en las artes marciales. Ella también pelea… - por fin Kasumi vio lo que Nabiki estaba haciendo, no podía creerlo, estaba protegiendo a su querido cuñado, esto era inaudito. Pero si ella podía, Kasumi no sería menos.

\- Por favor, dejadme terminar, esto es importante, yo soy una de las pro – gruñó ya enfadada Ukyo hasta que la interrumpieron de nuevo.

\- Es una de las pro…miscuas de Tokio – soltó sin pensar Kasumi sonriendo. Era la primera palabra que le vino a la mente.

\- ¡¿Promiscuas de Tokio?! – Gritaron las otras chicas muy, muy sorprendidas.

\- No sé qué estáis intentando, pero Akane merece saber la verdad… Ranma y yo también estamos prometidos – soltó casi sin respirar Kuonji.

\- Bueno Kasumi, tú eres testigo, lo hemos intentado…- dijo Nabiki levantándose de la mesa y retirándose del comedor.

\- ¿Tú también estás prometida con Ranma? Eso no es posible… pero nosotros… no entiendo nada.

\- Ukyo, Akane-chan está aún un poco alterada por todo lo sucedido estos días, serías tan amable de retirarte por hoy. Agradecemos tu visita pero no es un buen momento – Nodoka acompañó a Ukyo a la puerta, que caminaba victoriosa hacia la salida, había conseguido su propósito.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? – decía la chica de pelo azul empezando a derramar lágrimas.

\- Queríamos que Ranma lo hiciera… no es lo que crees Akane-chan, no es su culpa… aunque bueno, mejor háblalo con él y quizás lo entiendas…

\- No quiero volver a hablar con él… es un estúpido – y aquí volvían los problemas entre la pareja… sin prometidas extras todo iba mejor.

Akane subió a su habitación y se encerró allí. Se cambió rápidamente y se puso su gi para ir al dojo a entrenar. No recordaba haber estado así de enfadada nunca, rompía ladrillos y daba patadas por doquier, imaginando únicamente la cara de Ranma a la que quería patear como si no hubiera mañana gritando "baka, baka, baka". Las hermanas escuchaban sus gritos desde el interior de la casa "vaya, volvemos a la misma historia de siempre", pensaron las dos. La peliazul pasó toda la tarde así, intentando asimilar la nueva información que había recibido. Empezaba a entender el por qué de su relación con Ranma, había muchas cosas que ella no sabía y que tenía que descubrir, con razón él tenía tanto interés en que lo recordara todo, así no tendría que explicarle todas estas locuras. Desde que supo de la existencia de Ranma todo le parecía muy surrealista; estaba prometida con un chico que se convertía en mujer, que tenía un padre medio panda y que para colmo tenía otra prometida. Sin hablar de esa tal Shampoo que le había eliminado todos los recuerdos con él… un momento… esto era sospechoso, Ranma la conocía, ¿significaría eso que ella también era su novia? No podía ser… seguramente todo era un sueño, qué digo un sueño, una absurda pesadilla. Y pensar que le había gustado ese idiota, que se sentía feliz por tenerlo como prometido, resultaba que él la compartía con otra. Igual debía hablar con él… no parecía de ese tipo de chicos que se vuelven locos por las mujeres, si se ponía colorado por el simple hecho de ir cogidos de la mano.

Ella no bajó a cenar, en su lugar se fue al tejado a esperar a Ranma, que en breves regresaría de su entrenamiento con Genma y su padre, que también se había apuntado a la pequeña excursión. Se sentó de la misma forma en que lo hizo el día anterior, encogiendo sus rodillas y abrazándolas con sus brazos. Se sentía muy confusa y asustada, no conocer todo lo que quisiera de su prometido la aterraba… ¿y si él le escondía millones de cosas? Y si se casaba con alguien a quien creía conocer pero que apenas conocía…

Cuando los hombres de la casa llegaron, Nabiki se acercó al muchacho de la trenza y estiró su palma de la mano esperando recibir algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

\- 5000 yens.

\- Tú estás loca. ¿Por qué?

\- Ukyo vino… y Kasumi y yo intentamos impedir que le dijera a Akane lo que tú ya sabes…

\- ¿Intentasteis?...

\- Sí, al final lo logró y se lo dijo… Creo que ella te está esperando en el tejado… Suerte cuñadito, está bastante cabreada. Me apunto en la libreta tu deuda.

Ranma subió corriendo las escaleras hacía el tejado. La vio allí, sentada, con la mirada perdida, se colocó a su lado sin decir nada.

-Eres un mentiroso – le dijo sin mirarle a la cara con un tono muy despectivo.

\- Akane… no, no es lo que crees yo quería contártelo.

\- Pero no lo hiciste… eres un estúpido egocéntrico.

\- No te pongas así, no sabes de lo que hablas. Por lo que yo sé no recuerdas ni quién soy – la gran bocaza de Ranma no podía mantenerse callada.

\- Tienes razón… no sé nada de ti – susurró cabizbaja mirando sus pies.

\- No es lo que quería decir… deja que te explique Akane por favor… y luego si quieres, pégame.

\- No quiero pegarte, creo que no… que ya no quiero saber nada de ti.

\- No seas tan melodramática – bufó – por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda… ayer tú… tú eras diferente conmigo.

\- Ayer creía que era tu única prometida y que, tal y como me mintió Nabiki, nosotros éramos una pareja normal.

\- Sé que es todo muy reciente para ti… ayer quería contarte todo, pero no había tiempo y… bueno, después de nuestro primer encuentro hace dos años, uno desastroso, como te conté… creí que esta vez todo podría ser distinto, quería que esta vez cuando me conocieras tuvieras otra impresión de mí. Tu… nunca habías sido tan, tan… - calló de repente no sabiendo si seguir con la frase.

\- ¿Tan…? –

\- Cariñosa conmigo – dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Quién es Ukyo? – dijo ella seca no queriendo verse afectada por las palabras de su chico y cambiar de tema.

\- Ukyo es una amiga de la infancia. Hasta los 16 años me dediqué a viajar con mi padre por decenas de ciudades para entrenar y llegar a ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo. En uno de los pueblos donde vivimos un tiempo la conocí a ella, aunque entonces creí que era un niño en lugar de una niña. Nos hicimos amigos y bueno, mi padre acabó engañando al suyo, diciéndole que cuidaría de ella a cambio de entregarle su parada móvil de okonomiyakis. Mi viejo sin embargo se llevó el carro y dejó atrás a Ukyo. Fue pocos días después de llegar a tu casa que ella me vino a buscar y yo supe que también estaba prometido con ella. Pero yo ya vivía aquí con tu familia… y bueno… ella se quedó para conseguir algo conmigo.

\- Pero… ¿por qué sigue aquí si tú estás… estás conmigo?

\- He intentado de mil maneras hacerle entender que solo la veo como a una amiga… joder siempre pensé que era un chico… ahora no puedo verla de esa modo, no la veo como a una mujer, por muy mal que me sepa. Pero es la única amiga de la infancia que tengo, no quiero perderla.

\- ¿Qué hay de Shampoo? – él abrió los ojos avergonzado, cómo sabía que ella también era una de sus prometidas.

\- Ella… también es mi prometida – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Le explicó con calma toda la historia de la amazona, ella lo miraba perpleja sin parpadear.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué me parecía todo esto a mí? Antes de olvidarlo…

\- No hemos hablado demasiado sobre esto nunca… sé que te pones celosa y luego lo niegas, o que te enfadas si me ves con ellas, pero no lo reconoces por orgullo. En realidad, no… no sé qué piensas…

\- Ahora que me da igual mi orgullo, porque casi no te conozco, quiero que sepas que esto no me gusta, no entiendo cómo puedo tolerar algo así, debe de haber un buen motivo… - no era tonta, entendió que si aguantaba algo así era por amor… porque le quería – pero ahora mismo no sé cuál es – disimuló – así que espero que entiendas que tienes que arreglar esta situación, si algún día vuelvo a recordarlo todo, haz las cosas bien si quieres heredar el dojo Tendo.

\- Lo entiendo, y lo he intentado…

\- Por cierto, quiero ver a esta tal Shampoo y dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras.

\- No pienso dejar que se acerque a ti.

\- Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada.

\- ¡Soy tu prometido!

\- Y el de ella también…Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – dijo ella con ganas de llorar haciendo el amago de irse.

\- No seas así, escúchame.

\- No te necesito Ranma, si las prefieres a ellas, por mi cásate con todas a la vez. Seguro que os divertís mucho… - dijo apretando los puños visiblemente molesta. Él resopló y con el brazo frenó a Akane impidiendo que se levantara.

\- Hay algo que quiero que sepas. Hace tres meses, en China, pasó algo muy intenso para ambos – Ranma hizo una mueca de disgusto y se pasó la mano por el flequillo – es algo que no me gusta recordar, ojalá pudiera borrar ese maldito día de mi memoria, daría lo que fuera por conseguirlo – Akane lo miraba preocupada, no se imaginaba que su prometido pudiera estar tan afectado por algo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó curiosa, mientras veía como el rostro del chico cambiaba, parecía como si estuviera viendo algo terrible, él levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

\- ¡Te sacrificaste por mi Akane! No tenías por qué, y lo hiciste… ni pensaste que podías morir… te sostuve sin vida entre mis brazos pensando que no volvería a verte… que no volveríamos a pelear o a correr juntos hacia el instituto… todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que hacen que mis días valgan la pena – gritó enfadado, Akane quedó en shock, ¿Qué ella había hecho qué? ¿Por él? – Sé que no quieres que hablemos de ese día porque para ti también fue duro, por eso, necesitaba decirte, ahora que no lo recuerdas, que nunca había estado tan asustado Akane… entendí que… preferiría morir yo antes de que te sucediera algo ¿entiendes? No seas tan terca y testaruda, claro que me necesitas, es mi deber protegerte, y cuidarte y… - no pudo continuar porque ella se lanzó hacia él envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos por su cuello y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras empezaba a llorar. La emoción con la que Ranma había dicho todo eso le erizó la piel, sentía como realmente sufría, su corazón se paró al ver la tristeza en la mirada de su prometido, y solo pudo hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Habían vivido cosas muy importantes para sus vidas y ella las desconocía, pero no quería dejar que él pasara solo por esto.

Él se sonrojó, había soltado todo eso de sopetón sin pensárselo, todos esos sentimientos que llevaba meses guardando le habían jugado una mala pasada y salieron sin previo aviso. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba decírselo y no se atrevía, pero ahora quería aprovechar y escupir ese sentimiento que le aterraba. Cuando volvió en sí, sus mejillas ardieron el triple por el fuerte e intenso abrazo de la chica, que lloraba en su hombro, él se sorprendió por su reacción, ¿lloraba porque había dicho algo malo o por qué recordó también todo lo de Jusenkyo? Poco a poco y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos acabó correspondiendo el abrazo apoyando finalmente su cabeza sobre la de ella. La reconfortó durante unos minutos mientras se recomponía, y cuando vio que estaba más calmada, sin cambiar de posición continuó hablando, ya que se había sincerado, mejor hacerlo del todo.

-Eso no es todo Akane… después de eso, después de China, tuvimos un intento de boda que acabó fracasando. Mis otras prometidas y tus pretendientes, porque no te creas que todo es culpa mía, hicieron cuanto pudieron para detener la ceremonia. Después de eso tu estuviste unos días triste y yo me enfadé mucho, no contigo, sino con ellas. Esto nunca te lo conté, pero al cabo de una semana visité a Shampoo y a Ukyo y les dije que por mucho que lo intentaran, no volvería a verlas como posibles prometidas, no es que las hubiera visto así nunca – Akane arrugó la frente y lo miró de reojo, él se rascaba nervioso la nuca – bueno, que dejé claro que nunca podría estar con alguien que hiciera lo que ellas hicieron. Les dije que si tenía que tener alguna prometida, esa serías tú. Y no, no pienses mal – decía el soltando el abrazo y moviendo los brazos en forma de negación sonrojándose– quiero decir no me estoy declarando ni nada… Joder esto está sonando más romántico de lo que debería – la peliazul se apartó de él y empezó a reír, él entrecerró los ojos y la miró molesto.

\- Ranma, no puedo creer que un artista marcial como tu sea tan tímido para cosas como esta.

\- ¡No soy tímido! Es que nada de esto es varonil… simplemente quería que supieras que no estoy jugando con todas vosotras – dijo serio y desafiante.

\- Entiendo. Es que te gusto… - dijo juguetona.

\- ¡Yo nunca dije eso! – gritó avergonzado.

\- Claro que sí, además has dicho que planeamos una boda.

\- ¡Nosotros no, nuestros padres! ¿Quién querría casarse con una marimacho como tu?

\- ¡Un imbécil como tu! – se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, los dos intentaban calmar su repentina furia – Si no hubieran aparecido esos y hubieran arruinado la boda… ¿crees que ahora estaríamos casados?

\- No lo sé… supongo… no sé Akane, no me hagas pensar más en esas cosas. Y tu no pienses cosas raras… - decía poniéndose colorado colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- No, tranquilo… - dijo ella sonriendo de lado al verlo tan nervioso. Le encantaba jugar así con él.

\- Bueno, si quieres mañana repetimos y te cuento más historias sobre estos dos años.

\- Me parece bien – ambos se sonrieron y bajaron hacia sus habitaciones.

Cuando estuvieron delante del cuarto de Akane ella se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y luego giró levemente su cara esperando recibir un beso por parte de Ranma. Pero él dudaba.

-Vamos Ranma… los prometidos hacen estas cosas – "desde cuándo Akane era tan atrevida, bueno solo es un beso en la mejilla… tu puedes Saotome… total cuando recupere la memoria olvidará todo esto" pensó él. Miró de lado a lado para cerciorarse de que nadie les viera, cerró los ojos y posó sus labios en el rostro de su prometida.

\- ¿Contenta? – dijo rojísimo, ella asintió.

\- Si quieres podemos repetir esto mañana también – respondió guiñándole el ojo a su prometido mientras cerraba la puerta. Corrió hacia su cama con una enorme sonrisa sintiéndose como una adolescente de 15 años, el chico empezaba a gustarle demasiado.

Ranma se dirigió confuso y algo aturdido hacia su futón. Se estiró sabiendo que tardaría en dormir, tenía mucho en qué pensar. Las cosas con Akane marchaban bien, parecía que aunque no lo recordara tenía interés e intención en conocerlo bien, además era mucho más cariñosa con él, y eso le gustaba. Le había dicho todo lo que no se atrevió a decirle antes, incluso que rechazó a sus otras dos prometidas… menos mal que lo acabaría olvidando pensó. Se alegró al entender que su desastrosa relación venía dada por la catastrófica manera en la que se conocieron, siendo aún muy jóvenes, con 16 años. Ahora veía a una Akane más madura, más dócil y aunque su mal carácter era el de siempre, parecía que ella sentía más libertad para hablar de sus sentimientos. Ese muro de timidez y orgullo que habían construido ambos parecía derrumbarse. ¿Perdería todo eso cuando Akane recobrara la memoria y volverían a sus típicas peleas? Si esto era así, tendría que aprovechar estos días.

Al día siguiente tenía la cita con Shampoo y tendría que sonsacarle qué fue lo que le hizo exactamente, así que seguramente tendría que ser más amable de lo que le gustaría con ella, además Akane no sabía que tendrían una cita, mierda se le había olvidado comentar ese detalle.

Al día siguiente la peliazul despertó contenta, todo lo que había hablado con Ranma la había ayudado a conocerlo un poco mejor y a descubrir que aunque tenía otras dos prometidas, era a ella a quien consideraba la oficial aunque no lo admitiera. Se puso el uniforme escolar y bajó a desayunar. Kasumi le dijo que su prometido seguía durmiendo y que fuera a despertarlo, ella se hizo un poco la remolona diciendo que él ya era mayor y podía levantarse solo, pero ante la insistencia de su hermana al final fue. Se lo quedó mirando un rato, se veía tan manso durmiendo, sin embargo recordó que aún no había visto su versión femenina, así que la curiosidad ganó y vertiendo un vaso de agua fría sobre el muchacho lo transformó.

La pelirroja despertó de repente en estado de alerta y lo primero que vio fue a una Akane agachada a su lado que la miraba expectante con la boca abierta.

-¿Pero qué haces? – gritó la joven de la trenza alarmada.

\- Me lo debías, me dijiste que me lo enseñarías y no lo hiciste, así que he decidido verlo por mi misma.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo a comentar? – decía desganado revoloteando su flequillo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Eres muy guapa – dijo entre risas.

\- ¡Idiota, no soy guapa! Soy un hombre.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Akane cogió uno de los lápices que Ranma tenía por el suelo y lo apretó contra su pecho para comprobar que la transformación era completa.

\- ¿Envidia eh? Los míos son mucho mejores que los tuyos – comentó él en tono burlón. Akane enfurecida y con la palma de la mano abierta le dio una bofetada a la pelirroja que le dejó los dedos marcados durante unas buenas horas.

\- ¡Pervertido!

\- Oye, no soy yo la que te ha tocado el pecho con un lápiz.

\- ¡De chica a chica es diferente! – Bufó Akane – cámbiate y vístete ya que llegaremos tarde.

-¡Que soy un hombre!

Hay cosas que no cambian, y una de ellas era que los dos prometidos tuvieran que correr para llegar puntuales al instituto. Ranma brincando por la valla y Akane por las calles de Nerima, los jóvenes iban hablando intentando no quedarse sin aire entre zancada y zancada.

-¿Siempre vas… por ahí arriba?

\- Sí, es mucho más divertido y rápido –

\- Hoy… verás a Shampoo, ¿verdad? –

\- Mmmm sí, tengo que ir a una cita con ella para conseguir que me diga qué te hizo –

\- ¿Una qué? – gritó frenando en seco Akane.

\- Una… mmm… una cita – dijo Ranma parando también y bajando hasta colocarse a la altura de su prometida.

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No irás.

\- ¿Quién lo dice?

\- Yo ¿o es que quieres tener una cita con ella?

\- No es que quiera… pero tengo que hacerlo.

\- No solo te borra de mis recuerdos sino que encima consigue lo que quería… estar a solas contigo… ¿te parece que merece algo así?

\- Oye, lo hago por ti ¿sabes? Si fuera por mi no iría, pero alguien tiene que descubrir si vas a recuperar la maldita memoria o no.

Los compañeros de clase de los muchachos pasaban por su lado y no notaron nada distinto a la semana anterior, los dos estaban peleando, qué novedad… así que nadie sospechó nada sobre el incidente de Akane. Todos los saludaban mientras se adentraban al instituto.

-Vamos Ranma, dale otro besito a Akane y dejad de pelear – dijo Nabiki en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás alumnos la escucharan. El joven Saotome empezó a enrojecer, se quedó mudo mirando a su alrededor. Poco a poco todos se acercaron a la pareja murmurando y cuchicheando - Por fin hombre – decían unos – felicidades chicos – gritaban otros. La peliazul, a quien todo eso le parecía muy infantil cogió la mano de Ranma y lo arrastró hasta su clase ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo. Cuando entraron ella obervó que les miraban raro, apuntándoles con el dedo. Ella le preguntó en voz baja:

\- ¿Vamos a la misma clase?

\- …Sí – logró decir aún sonrojado.

\- ¿Saben que estamos prometidos? – él asintió – pero, ¿nos comportamos normal delante de todos? – el chico ya empezaba a recomponerse.

\- Bueno, ¿normal en qué sentido? – susurraba él.

\- No sé por qué pregunto, si nunca nos hemos comportado como prometidos por lo que he visto.

\- Oye Akane, si quieres que nos comportemos como una pareja en la escuela solo dilo… parece que es lo que quieres… - dijo Ranma fanfarrón esperando una respuesta negativa por parte de la muchacha.

\- Pues sí, es lo que quiero. Llevamos dos años prometidos, todos lo saben, tenemos 18 años y nuestros padres quieren unir sus escuelas… ¿qué más necesitas Ranma? – ella, aunque realmente sentía que era lo que quería lo dijo principalmente para picar al chico. Primero él se sorprendió, pero al ver la cara de Akane, con tanta ilusión, no pudo decir nada, aunque parte de él reconoció rápidamente que estaba jugando, aunque ella no le recordara él la conocía perfectamente. A este juego podían jugar dos.

\- Vamos princesa – cogió la mano de su prometida con fuerza y la acompañó hasta su mesa. Akane alucinó, ¿qué le pasaba, dónde estaba su vergüenza?

\- Cla-claro Ranma.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Buenas! Subo el segundo capítulo de "Acuérdate de mi". Primero quería daros las gracias por el recibimiento del fic y especialmente a los que me habéis dejado review comentando (creo que algunos se borraron :( si no os menciono es por eso):

SailorAltarf: ¡Gracias por seguirlo :)!

James Birdsong: thanks!

Sav21: gracias y tranquila que no dejaré de actualizar ;)

LectoradeficsNAPM: Muchas gracias!

Ns: Gracias, espero que también disfrutes este cap.

AbiTaisho: Gracias, espero que con este capítulo tu corazoncito vuelva a latir :P ya me dirás!

AmySaotome: ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Esto me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Sosa07: gracias por seguir todas mis historias y a animarme a seguir escribiéndolas :)

Rizzasm: jajaj Shampoo siempre está allí para complicar las cosas... pero aún no entra en escena en este capítulo... espero que sea de tu agrado :)

Blaupadme: Gracias y tienes razón, hay mucho por mejorar aún. Cuando tenga tiempo me dedicaré a pulir este fic, a ver si queda de 10 :)

Un abrazo para todos los que leeis ¡espero que os guste!


	3. Acuérdate de mi -3-

Las tres primeras clases pasaron rápido para Akane, que reconocía a todos sus compañeros excepto a Gosunkugi ya que hacía menos tiempo que estaba en el instituto, pero como no se acercó a hablar con ella pudo disimularlo bien. De vez en cuando se oían murmullos y chicos hablando en voz baja mirando a la pareja y a otros pasándose notas que claramente hablaban de ellos. La cariñosa acción de esa mañana entre los prometidos no había pasado desapercibida. Cuando llegó el descanso Hiroshi y Daisuke se sentaron con Ranma y le preguntaron varias veces por lo sucedido, pero él se hizo el sordo y se limitó a cambiar de tema. Por otro lado, Yuka, Sayuri, y dos chicas más corrieron hacia la peliazul, la rodearon e interrogaron.

-Akane, ¿qué ha pasado entre Ranma y tú?

\- Sí, se os ve muy amorosos.

\- ¿Se ha declarado por fin?

\- No… no es lo que creéis. Os lo contaré pero solo a vosotras ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que se entere nadie más – todas negaron con la cabeza mientras escuchaban a la joven con atención, ella relató todo lo ocurrido respecto a su pérdida de memoria.

\- Entonces, ¿a nosotras nos recuerdas?

\- Sí, la que me hizo esto pudo escoger qué borrarme exactamente, y parece que casi todo está relacionado con Ranma. No recuerdo a las personas que conocí hace menos de dos años, pero a vosotras hace mucho más que os conozco – sonrió al ver que ellas se alegraban.

\- ¿Significa eso que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que has vivido con Ranma? – Ella negó con la cabeza – pero ¿seguís prometidos? – asintió.

\- Sé que no lo conozco demasiado… pero… bueno… estos tres días él me ha estado explicando cosas que hemos pasado juntos y parece que aunque peleamos estamos muy unidos.

\- Vuestra relación es muy rara Akane-chan, todos sabemos que os gustáis pero ninguno de los dos lo reconoce… - dijo Yuka - ¿crees que ahora será diferente?

\- Según mi hermana nos comportamos así porque nos conocimos en extrañas condiciones y por la presión de nuestros padres. Sin embargo, ahora que no sé nada de este pasado, creo que me puede llegar a gustar…

\- ¡Ay qué romántico! Akane, ¿te has vuelto a enamorar de él? Es como de película, eso significa que estáis hechos el uno para el otro – dijo Sayuri ilusionada.

\- Bueno no olvidéis lo de sus otras prometidas… ¿eso lo sabes ya Akane? – qué oportuna su amiga…

\- Sí, ayer me lo contó…

\- ¿Y qué opinas? Ellas siempre están intentando seducir a Ranma… con comida, con hechizos, con mil historias… están muy locas. Ah y también está enamorada de él Kodachi, pero ella no es ni prometida ni nada, simplemente está chiflada.

\- ¿Quién? – dijo Akane exaltada pensando que a su prometido se le había olvidado mencionar a esta otra...

\- ¡La hermana de Tatewaki!

\- No te quejarás Akane, estás con el chico más solicitado de Nerima… - todas giraron su rostro para ver al joven de la trenza y comprobar su reconocida belleza, sin embargo lo vieron todo sucio devorando tres nikumans a la vez como si no hubiera comido en años. Todas rolaron los ojos pensando en lo bruto que podía llegar a ser, pero Akane sonrió embobada mirándolo.

\- Vaya que te gusta Akane, esa sonrisa te delata. Además, creo que ya no os escondéis ¿no? Os he visto entrar de la mano, jajaja esto antes era impensable ¡y menos en público! – decía divertida Sayuri.

\- Bueno, es que Nabiki me dijo que él y yo éramos una pareja normal y creí que estas cosas serían habituales entre nosotros… así que empecé a cogerle de la mano y eso, y parece que ahora le es menos raro y acepta este tipo de acercamientos.

De repente todas las chicas quedaron en silencio observando como Ukyo, que llegaba tarde, se acercaba muy contenta hacia Ranma, a quien ofrecía un okonomiyaki en forma de corazón. Akane frunció el ceño y los miró extrañada.

-Akane, ¿no irás a pegar a Ranma?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?

\- Porque eso es lo que siempre haces… una prometida se acerca a él, le regala algo, tú te enfadas, lo mandas a volar por los aires y volvemos a empezar.

\- Pero ahora él no está haciendo nada malo… están hablando normal, yo confío en Ranma – las chicas desencajaron su mandíbula y se pellizcaron. No podían creer las palabras de Akane. Ella pensó que si realmente se había sacrificado por él en el pasado, si él la había protegido de todos los enemigos que se había encontrado y si después de dos años discutiendo seguía viviendo bajo su mismo techo sería por algo. Además, Ukyo era solo su amiga, él ya le había explicado que lamentablemente no podía olvidar el hecho de que creció pensando que era un niño.

Ranma miró asustado hacia Akane para comprobar el grado de enfado de su prometida, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella le sonrió, sorprendido le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente sin entender nada.

-Ran-chan cómete mi okonomiyaki, es tu favorito comentó insistente Ukyo.

\- Ya te he dicho que comí hace apenas unos minutos, no tengo hambre.

\- Vamos Ran-chan, seguro que esto te anima después de la desilusión con Akane.

\- ¿Desilusión?

\- Sí, ayer fui a tu casa y sin querer le dije que yo también soy tu prometida… como aún no lo sabía, se sorprendió y enfadó muchísimo, espero que no te golpeara demasiado…

\- No me pegó.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si yo creí que…

\- ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que Akane se enfadaría tanto que romperíamos nuestro compromiso y yo vendría corriendo a tu casa para casarme contigo? Después de la boda fallida te avisé U-chan… lo que nos hicisteis fue algo muy sucio, no estuvo bien, te perdoné por la amistad que nos une pero entre nosotros no habrá nada más. Y que ahora hayas usado la pérdida de memoria de Akane para aprovecharte de la situación no mejora nada. Me dijiste que me ayudarías y has hecho todo lo contrario. Empiezo a preguntarme si ni siquiera puedo considerarte mi amiga.

\- No puedes decir eso y quedarte así Ranma, soy mucho mejor que Akane, ella no tiene derecho a ser tu prometida – pronunció Ukyo aumentando el volumen de su voz llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo la de la peliazul sorprendida por la maliciosa frase de la muchacha.

\- Akane es mil veces mejor que tu o que cualquier otra, que te quede eso claro – Ranma se levantó y clavando sus manos en la mesa gritó a la joven cocinera.

\- Ella ni siquiera te conoce Ranma, no sabe nada de ti, es solo un estorbo – todos giraron su mirada hacia Akane para intentar entender por qué decía esas cosas Ukyo.

\- Yo… bueno… puedo volver a conocerlo… - dijo apenada Akane.

\- Oh, ¿y volverás a revivir la primera vez que Ranma te besó aun creyendo que era un gato? ¿Aquella vez en que te enfrentaste a mí, Shampoo y Kodachi para conseguir que pasara las Navidades contigo? ¿O cuando Ranma te salvó de…? – Akane se levantó y salió corriendo de clase seguida por sus dos amigas, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Suficiente Ukyo! – Ranma ordenó dando un puñetazo contra la pared, intentando contener su furia, ¿por qué todos tenían que meterse siempre en medio?

Salió tras la joven Tendo y llegó rápidamente a la azotea donde vio a Akane agachada llorando cubriéndose el rostro mientras el viento mecía su suave pelo. Yuka y Sayuri estaban a su lado animándola, pero cuando vieron la silueta del artista marcial se apartaron un poco para dejar que él hablara con ella. Se arrodilló frente suyo y cogió su mentón suavemente para levantarle el rostro y hacer que lo mirara.

-Déjame por favor… - dijo intentado limpiarse las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

\- No Akane… no hagas caso de Ukyo… no sabe lo que dice.

\- Claro que sabe lo que dice, soy yo quien no sabe nada… ¿sabes cómo me siento? ¡Me besaste Ranma!… me besaste y yo lo he olvidado… - el chico se sonrojó muchísimo, no esperaba esta reacción ni esta confesión por parte de la chica, tenía que pensar bien qué responder sin estropearlo todo… ella estaba sensible y él tenía un don para empeorar las cosas.

\- Akane por eso no tienes porqué preocuparte, es una larga historia pero quiero que sepas, que eso… lo del beso… yo tampoco lo recuerdo – dijo rascándose la cabeza aún colorado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno pasó hace mucho, yo estaba en fase Neko Ken… y cuando estoy en ese estado no sé lo que hago, cuando vuelvo a ser yo simplemente olvido todo lo que ha ocurrido en ese periodo de tiempo. Así que estamos empatados – dijo él queriendo sonar animado para que ella sonriera, ella lo miró incrédula.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? – dijo levantando una ceja.

\- Pasó cuando estaba usando una técnica especial que mi padre me obligó a dominar... ya te lo contaré, pero te juro que no recuerdo nada.

\- Entonces… - ella lo miraba enternecida por como él quería animarla. Él se quedó hipnotizado por sus largas pestañas, que estando aún mojadas por las lágrimas derramadas brillaban acariciadas por el Sol.

\- La próxima vez que te bese, te juro que los dos lo recordaremos – dijo sin pensar embobado por la dulce belleza de Akane. Ella se sorprendió y sonrió disimuladamente.

\- Oohhh, pero qué bonito. Yo quiero un hombre así Sayuri.

\- Yo también Yuka… qué romántico.

¡Oh, no! Ranma había olvidado que aquellas dos seguían allí. ¿Qué había dicho? Lo había hecho sin darse cuenta…

-NO, no penséis mal, no es que tenga planeado besa…besarla de nuevo ni nada… solo que si me transformo en gato… o si… no sé… no… ¡Ja, quien quisiera besar a una marimacho! - decía él nervioso.

\- Lo entiendo Ranma… Muchas gracias por todo, ya me siento mejor. Menos por lo de marimacho… tendremos que mejorar tus modales, idiota – dijo sonriendo, ella ya había entendido que cuando él se ponía nervioso la "insultaba" - Volvamos a clase, el descanso está a punto de terminar.

….

A unos pocos kilómetros de allí Ryoga regresaba de un largo viaje de entrenamiento, después de la boda fallida decidió irse para dejar que las cosas se calmaran. Su intención era ir a ver a Akari para ver si podía amarla como amaba a Akane, pero nunca la encontró. En su lugar, sin querer, volvió a Nerima, donde se topó con Shampoo.

-Ey Shampoo, ¿sabes dónde queda la casa de los Tendo?

\- Ni hao, sí, casa de chica fea estar por ahí – dijo señalando con el dedo.

\- Gracias, pero no llames fea a Akane.

\- Uh, por lo que ver tu seguir queriendo a chica gorila.

\- Claro, ella siempre estará en mi corazón.

\- Bien, bien, ahora ser última oportunidad para las dos, yo conseguiré a Airen y tú a chica violenta. Yo tener una idea. Ella olvidarnos a todos los que conocer hace dos años, a Airen y a ti también, así que nosotros aprovecharemos esta ocasión.

\- Mmm no sé cómo esto puede beneficiarnos, pobre Akane.

\- Tú muy tonto Ryoga, entrar a restaurante, yo contarte plan.

….

Ranma y Akane salieron rápido del instituto, él se fue hacia el dojo ya que tenía que cambiarse para acudir a su cita con la china. La peliazul por otro lado quería ir a comprar unos libros a una tienda del centro. Parte del camino lo compartió con Sayuri que vivía en esa misma dirección.

-¿Por qué no te acompaña Ranma?

\- Él… ha quedado con Shampoo.

\- ¿Con Shampoo? Estarás hecha una furia.

\- Bueno, lo hace para saber qué es lo que me hizo. Mmm Sayuri, ¿cómo es Shampoo?

\- Bueno, está loca y tiene un restaurante de ramen…

\- No… me refiero a físicamente… es… ¿es guapa?

\- Ah, mhu, bueno… - su amiga no sabía si decirle la verdad – digamos que es un monstruo.

\- ¿Tan fea es?

\- Tiene las uñas horribles, viste mal, y no huele muy bien – qué mal mentía Sayuri.

\- El tic de tu ceja te delata. Ahora dime la verdad por favor.

\- Tiene el pelo largo y lila, un cuerpo bastante bien construido, unos pechos que ya los querría para mí y siempre va con vestidos muy sexys.

Los planes de Akane cambiaron de golpe. No era propio de ella, pero tras ese descubrimiento tenía que seguir a Ranma y ver a esa chica con sus propios ojos. Se despidió de su amiga y fingió que se encaminaba hacia la librería, recordó como su prometido le había dicho que habían quedado en el parque, así que sigilosamente, mirando a todos lados para que el pelinegro no la viera se dirigió hacia allí. Se preguntaba si eso que hacía estaba bien, si tenía derecho a espiar así a Ranma, no entendía por qué esos celos, si ya había hablado con él sobre este tema, él le había aclarado que después de la boda fallida había hablado con la amazona y con Ukyo y les había dejado claro que no las veía como prometidas, pero tampoco había hecho público nada con ella. Empezaba a sentir demasiadas cosas por él, la manera en que la defendió en clase o como la abrazó la noche anterior le hacían suspirar como nunca antes lo había hecho por nadie, y lo peor de todo es que era un sentimiento que no acababa de entender, que sentía como si llevara tiempo en su interior a pesar de hacer tres días que lo conocía. Pero él se tomaba tantas molestias para hacerla sonreír, como esa misma mañana cuando en la azotea la animó y le juró que si se volvían a besar lo recordarían los dos. "¿Cómo puede una olvidar su primero beso?" se preguntaba entristeciendo. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba hacia ella. Chocó inevitablemente con un chico con pelo corto, bandana y jersey amarillos y con dos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios.

-Disculpe, no le vi.

\- Akane, no te preocupes, ¿cómo estás?

\- Oh ¿me conoce?

\- Claro, como no voy a reconocer a mi… a mi… no…novia – acabó diciendo Ryoga golpeando su dedo contra la pared mientras dibujaba un corazón y se ponía rojo como un tomate.

\- Creo que se confunde, sí soy Akane, pero no soy su novia.

\- Vamos claro que sí, eres Akane Tendo, vives en el dojo que hay a dos manzanas y tu prometido es el maldito Ranma Saotome – la peliazul abrió los ojos como platos y miró fijamente al chico. ¿Había escuchado bien? Había dicho novio… ¿verdad? No podía ser, pero si estaba prometida con Ranma, él vivía en su casa… y llevaban dos años así, incluso habían tenido un intento de boda.

\- No entiendo… perdone, tuve un problema y olvidé a todas las personas que conocí hace dos años. Pero… dudo que sea su novia.

\- Akane, soy Ryoga Hibiki, a pesar de que estás prometida con Ranma, tu y yo salimos en secreto. No os lleváis bien y bueno, nosotros primero fuimos amigos y luego empezamos a salir…

\- ¿En secreto? – dijo ella muy sorprendida, tanto que no podía ni moverse.

\- Sí, nadie lo sabe. Siento que te hayas olvidado de mi, pero tranquila, eso no implica que tengamos que dejarlo, si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo ahora mismo y te cuento más sobre mi.

\- Yo no… no sé… necesito tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas. Discúlpeme.

Akane empezó a correr sin un destino en mente, necesitaba ver a Ranma, necesitaba entender muchas cosas. ¿Estaba engañando a su prometido con ese muchacho? No podía ser, ella no era de ese clase de chicas, además, le gustaba Ranma, mucho. Nada tenía sentido… ojalá estuviera soñando, era todo lo que podía pensar.

Ryoga por otro lado, sonrió "parece que las pastillas del atrevimiento de Shampoo están funcionando, sin ellas no me hubiera atrevido a decirle ni la mitad… pobre Akane, me pregunto si todo este plan de la china loca hará efecto… no quiero que mi linda Akane acabe herida, pero tampoco quiero que acabe con ese estúpido Saotome". Cuidadosamente empezó a seguir a la joven Tendo para impedir que hablara con su prometido, él arruinaría el plan.

...

CONTINUARÁ

Hola, hola! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, aunque tengo el fic terminado, hay cositas que voy modificando antes de publicar :)

Primero quiero decir que no tengo abandonadas mis dos otras historias, pero este mes estoy muy liada y con mil viajes (¡acabo de aterrizar de Roma!) así que este fin de semana, que ya tendré más tranquilidad me pondré al día con las dos :)

Segundo, millones de gracias por el recibimiento del fic, de verdad, todas las lecturas y las reviews me hacen muy muy feliz:

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias, seguiré escribiendo y esperando que siga gustándote.

 **siomarabohle:** me alegro mucho de que te gustara :)

 **abuseIkita:** Gracias a ti por leer!

 **nancyricoleon:** sii, es una pena que Akane llegue a olvidar lo que han vivido estos días… a ver cómo termina todo ;)

 **own son:** Por fin ha aparecido Ryoga en acción, estaba claro que con la ayuda de Shampoo se aprovecharía de esta situación. Normalmente me cae bien Ryoga y siento lástima por él, pero es cierto que si las demás prometidas lo animan, él también intenta conseguir a Akane a toda costa.

 **Haruri Saotom:** Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir la historia :)!

 **Blaupadme:** jajaja graciaas espero que siga siendo de 10 tras este capítulo, las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero interesantes ;)

 **Rizzasm:** Ya queda menos para comprobar como va la cita con Shampoo… por ahora ya está malmetiendo demasiado!

 **LectoradeficsNAPM:** Me alegro de que te hiciera reír :) yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo la parte en que Nabiki y Kasumi intentan evitar que Ukyo le diga a Akane que es prometida de Ranma!

 **Sosa07:** Como siempre millones de gracias por tus comentarios, me alegran un montón :) Esperemos que Ranma siga teniendo claro que Akane es su única prometida y lo demuestre del todo, por ahora está haciendo un buen trabajo.

 **AbiTaisho:** Jajaja a mi también, que Akane no se esconda de nada es de lo mejor y que Ranma le siga el juego me encanta, Intentaré actualizar mínimo dos veces por semana, pero no sé qué días :)

 **Sav21:** Bueno, bueno, por fin llegarán los celos por parte de Ranma, Ryoga entra en acción… a ver qué pasa ;) Por cierto, yo también creo que Ukyo merece que Ranma la ponga en su lugar, por eso en este capítulo él empieza a ver que ella no es tanto de fiar como creía…

 **SailorAltarf: ¡** Gracias!

Un abrazo para todos!


	4. Acuérdate de mi -4-

Akane corría sin rumbo alguno pensando en lo que ese desconocido le había dicho. No creía posible tener un novio a espaldas de Ranma, no se veía capaz de engañar a nadie, y menos a su prometido. Ella siempre había sido una buena persona, alguien en quien confiar así que no entendía como se suponía que tenía un… amante. Se asustó al pensar en esa palabra. Pero ese tal Ryoga la conocía, sabía cosas de ella, ¿por qué alguien le mentiría en algo así? No tenía sentido. No sabía si debía hablar de esto con Kasumi, igual a ella se lo había contado, era la persona en quien más confiaba y estaba segura de que como mínimo, le daría un buen consejo sobre cómo solucionar esta situación.

Empezó a cansarse tras haber recorrido gran parte de las calles de Nerima. Sus pensamientos chocaron con la realidad cuando vio que había estado dando círculos sin sentido. Cuando se dio cuenta frenó el ritmo y caminando se encontró con Ranma que iba hacia el parque. Ella, al verlo, sintió como si se le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón, se sintió una traicionera. Cuando se posicionó frente a ella no pudo mirarle a los ojos.

-Ey Akane, ¿compraste ya ese libro?

\- Eh, ah… no, no…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo más con Ukyo?

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

\- ¡Ja! No lo hago… es solo que pareces triste – ella lo ingnoró.

\- Este… Ranma… ¿tú conoces a un tal Ryoga Hibiki?

\- ¡Claro! No me digas que te acuerdas de él – comentó frunciendo el ceño, no sería capaz de recordar al cerdo y no a su prometido.

\- No, no, es que me lo encontré antes y me saludó y bueno… no sé quién es.

\- Ah, es… podríamos decir que amigo tuyo… es un chico muy despistado siempre anda perdido jaja. Una vez me tuvo más de tres días esperando en un solar para pelear.

\- ¿Pelear?

\- Sí, creo que podría considerarlo como un amigo rival… peleamos mucho, es como un entrenamiento, hay pocos que consigan ser un reto para mí, aunque también hay otros motivos que causan nuestras luchas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Mmm no, nada… cosas de hombres… pero bueno, casi nunca está por aquí, siempre anda de viaje entrenando.

\- Entonces, este chico... ¿es de fiar? ¿Puedo creer en lo que me diga? – dijo ella cabizbaja intentando saber si debía creer en sus palabras.

\- Mmm supongo que sí, qué pregunta más rara Akane, ¿seguro que estás bien? – Ella asintió - bueno entonces voy a la cita con Shampoo, conseguiré que me diga todo lo que te hizo. Luego te cuento – se despidió con la mano mientras corría hacia el parque. La sonrisa que él le había regalado quedó grabada en la mente de la chica, no podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba.

Necesitaba un momento para procesar toda la información que ambos le habían dado y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la calle. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, ¿cómo podía salir en secreto con alguien que además era amigo de su prometido? Pero si se había sacrificado por él… Ranma le había dicho que eran rivales… ¿tendría algo que ver eso con ella? ¿Sería verdad que este tal Ryoga luchaba contra Ranma por su amor? Igual Ranma sabía algo más que no le había contado. Su cabeza empezaba a doler por las dudas que se le planteaban, debía descubrir cómo era su relación en realidad con este chico si quería estar tranquila. Tendría que interrogarle y comprobar que decía la verdad. Colocó sus manos en su cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos, quería muchas respuestas. Media hora después el joven de la bandana apareció.

-Akane-san, te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad… bueno en realidad creo que me perdí al girar la esquina.

\- Hola Ryoga-kun ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro…

\- No entiendo cómo puedo estar saliendo contigo si tengo ya un prometido… él vive en mi casa… conmigo… ¿acaso eso no te importa?

\- Bueno… No… no demasiado… sé que no os lleváis bien y que no os interesáis de un modo romántico. Él solo piensa en las artes marciales y te insulta a la primera de cambio… pero yo Akane te cuido como nadie lo hará nunca.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que estamos juntos?

\- Mmm unos nueve meses – dijo posicionando su dedo índice en el labio. Ella pensó que era raro que él siguiera llamándole Akane-san después de tanto tiempo… no parecían tan íntimos como él quería hacerle creer.

\- Eso es mucho. ¿Nunca se lo dijimos a nadie? – él negó con la cabeza - ¿Y qué planes tenemos para cuando me case con Ranma?

\- No…, no hemos hablado de eso, pero seguramente no os casaréis. Él tiene más prometidas, y Shampoo parece una buena candidata para que se quede con él – "sospechoso" pensó ella, justo la persona que le borró la memoria… y que ahora mismo estaba teniendo una cita con su prometido.

\- ¿Shampoo? Ranma no me ha hablado de ella… - disimuló, quería más información.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues se llevan muy bien, siempre andan juntos y él adora la comida que ella le prepara.

\- Ya veo… Esto… es muy nuevo para mí, necesito más información y tiempo… para entender…

\- Claro, lo entiendo. Aunque por ahora, ¿me acompañas a un sitio? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte… pero no sé el camino – ella se levantó y empezó a andar al lado de Ryoga quien parecía nervioso.

…

En ese mismo instante en el parque, Ranma caminaba con Shampoo que no le soltaba el brazo. La amazona amenazó con no decirle nada si no se portaba bien con ella y le comentó que hasta que no terminara la cita no le contaría nada sobre "La raíz que olvida". Compraron una manzana de azúcar y andaban en silencio, comiendo el dulce mientras el Sol empezaba a caer. Ella estaba disfrutando de la compañía del chico, él estaba pensando en que creía que Akane estaba muy rara, y no sabía por qué. La joven china había preparado un bonito picnic debajo de uno de los árboles más grandes, que se veía más hermoso gracias a la puesta de Sol, el color anaranjado le daba ese toque romántico que ella anhelaba. Se sentaron y comieron todo lo que le había preparado a su Airen, desde ramen hasta nikumans, gyozas y té.

La cita transcurría con bastante calma y normalidad, nada fuera de lo común, Shampoo dando de comer a Ranma, insinuándose y acariciando el brazo del muchacho. Él intentaba sonsacarle algo de la técnica que había usado, pero no había manera, ella se negaba y le recordaba que si quería la respuesta debía disfrutar de ese día con ella. La amazona insistió en que tomara uno de sus postres, para que se callara él accedió.

De repente Ranma notó la presencia de alguien que quería atacarle, saltó bruscamente hacia una de las ramas del árbol donde encontró a Mousse escondido con la intención de lanzarle sus extraños objetos. Justo en el momento en que el joven de la trenza iba a dejarlo K.O. con su puño, notó como su brazo empezaba a paralizarse, las piernas le fallaban y comenzó a desestabilizarse hasta caer encima del mantel del picnic donde Shampoo estaba esperándole ansiosa.

\- Airen, por fin tu besar a Shampoo, mejor momento de la cita – la chica se acercó hasta los labios de Ranma, quien no podía moverse ni apartarse de ella.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡No puedo moverme! – gritaba el chico que no conseguía tener control sobre su cuerpo.

Mousse quedó en shock, no iba a permitir eso, pero justo cuando iba a intervenir aparecieron dos personas que nadie esperaba.

-¿Por aquí Ryoga?

\- Creo que sí Akane-san… - comentó el chico con cara de despiste y confusión, hasta que vio a Shampoo "¡Bien! Encontré el sitio indicado y llegué justo a tiempo" pensó el joven Hibiki.

\- ¡Ranma! – gritó Akane al verlo en esa posición a punto de ser besado por la amazona. Ella corrió hasta donde estaban y cogió a Shampoo por el brazo - ¡Apártate de mi prometido! – todos miraron atónitos a la muchacha, ¿desde cuándo culpaba a Shampoo y no pegaba a Ranma? Esto era demasiado raro.

\- Vaya, parece que chica fea no saber que su novio estar delante.

\- ¿Qué novio? ¿Qué dices? – dijo Akane tensándose.

\- Ry-o-ga ser tu novio secreto, ¿tu creer que yo no saber? Tu muy tonta.

\- ¿Cómo que su novio? – preguntó el de la trenza aún sin poder moverse.

\- Bu… bueno… Akane y yo… mmm… esto… hemos estado…mmm saliendo sin que lo supieras – dijo Ryoga jugando con sus dedos nervioso. Tener que mentir sobre eso delante de Ranma le era muy difícil… no es que le tuviera miedo, pero hacer algo tan deshonrado como quitarle la prometida a tu "amigo" era demasiado para él. Por suerte tener al chico paralizado ayudaba un poco.

\- Airen, tu dejar ya a chica gorila, terminar lo que empezamos – se lanzó a sus brazos para atacar sus labios pero Mousse lo impidió.

\- No toques a mi querida Shampoo desgraciado – el joven chino apartó a Ranma mediante unas cadenas y lo dejó de pie al lado de la peliazul.

\- Akane… no es verdad. Tú, tú no me harías algo así… - ella lo miró a los ojos, no sabía qué contestarle, si no sabía si le había engañado o no… no recordaba ni a Ryoga, ni su posible relación. Le partía el alma pensar que podía herirle.

\- No… no lo sé Ranma. Perdona, pero no recuerdo nada – ella empezó a llorar.

\- Ves Airen… chica gorila engañarte…

\- NO… No es verdad. ¿Cómo has podido inventar algo así Ryoga? – Él se puso en posición de combate alzando los puños contra su "amigo", tenía los ojos rojos llenos de rabia – eres un cerdo.

\- No… no es mi culpa…

Ryoga al ver a Akane sufrir y a Ranma enfurecer de tal manera no pudo más, él no era así, sí tenía ganas de que la joven de pelo azul estuviera con él, pero no de esta manera, no haciéndole daño o mediante mentiras. Todo había sido un plan de Shampoo y no entendía cómo había podido acceder a tal cosa.

\- Yo no… no pretendía dañar a nadie – decía avergonzado el joven de amarillo.

\- ¡Ibas a aprovecharte de Akane, como siempre! – escupió el de la trenza con rabia. Ryoga se giró para hablar directamente con la menor de las Tendo, pero no pudo mirar su cara, así que sus ojos se centraron en el suelo.

-Lo siento Akane… nada de esto es verdad… tú y yo nunca salimos… nunca hemos estado juntos… yo… yo… te qui… te quie… - no podía continuar con esa declaración, no ahora - bueno, todo fue idea de Shampoo y yo accedí como un imbécil. Perdóname, por favor.

\- Te voy a matar Ryoga, esto ya es demasiado… jugar así con Akane… No tenéis vergüenza ninguno… me dais asco. Shampoo, esta cita está más que terminada, dime ya qué es lo que le hiciste para que pueda irme de aquí – Shampoo lo miró y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Ranma no transmitían otra cosa que no fuera odio. Lo había perdido. Pero una amazona no se rendía jamás, y menos frente a una chica como Akane. Reconocía que esta vez se había pasado, así que confesaría y dejaría pasar un tiempo para volver a conquistar a su Airen.

\- Yo practicar técnica antigua china llamada "La raíz que olvida", extraer cabellos de ella, aquellos conectados a sus recuerdos con Airen. Como no estar segura del todo, borrarle a todas las personas que ella conocer en los últimos dos años. Después de eso yo querer untarle un especial ungüento para que no volviera a recordar nunca más, lo intenté pero no estar segura de si hacerlo bien… usar los ingredientes que bisabuela decir, pero ser primera vez para mí y no conocer si hacer correctamente.

\- Así que no sabes si recuperaré la memoria o no ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – susurró Akane dolida.

\- Por Ranma, yo ser prometida como tú, y tú siempre estar en medio… chica violenta no merecer a Airen.

\- Ya basta Shampoo. Recuerda la otra parte del trato, no volverás a acercarte a Akane nunca más, si te veo cerca de ella, te juro que olvidaré que eres una chica.

\- Saotome, no pienso dejar que hables así a mi querida Shampoo – decía Mousse zarandeando las ramas de un arbusto creyendo que se trataba del pelinegro. Una de las hojas saltó sobre el rostro del chino y pensando que se trataba de un puño de su rival empezó a reír – Jajaja cada vez eres más blando… nenaza.

\- ¿A quién llamas nenaza pato ciego? ¡Ponte las gafas! – Ranma cogió uno de los vasos de agua que se encontraba en el mantel y se lo tiró encima a Mousse, que rápidamente se transformó en ave, Akane lo miró sorprendida y se apartó asustada, no entendía nada de nada. Ranma se giró hacia Ryoga – Bueno Ryoga, creo que ahora ya no tengo por qué seguir con esa estúpida promesa, te has pasado y mereces esto más que nadie – el joven de la trenza agarró otro de los vasos y lo roció sobre Hibiki, que no pudo evitar ser salpicado y convertirse en cerdo frente a su preciada Akane. Ella lo miró enternecida, le pareció un animal de lo más lindo y luego pensó que si no fuera porque era en realidad un chico, lo tendría como mascota. Ranma cogió la mano de la joven Tendo con decisión para llevársela de ahí.

\- Suéltame Ranma, no voy a dejar las cosas así, ¡voy a matar a esa china!

\- No puedes con ella Akane, no seas tan testaruda.

\- ¡Claro que puedo, yo también soy una artista marcial!

\- ¿No viste lo que te hizo? Ya déjalo… no tienes que ser tan marimacho…

\- ¡Imbécil! – al oír eso la miró frunciendo el ceño y le soltó la mano.

\- ¿No he hecho ya suficiente por ti? La cita, por ejemplo… podrías ser más agradecida, no eres la única que lo está pasando mal… - ella reaccionó ante sus palabras, claro, Ranma también sufría, ella incluso dudó de si le era "infiel" y él no desconfió de ella ni un segundo. Agachó la cabeza e hizo un movimiento de asentimiento y le agarró la mano con suavidad. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el dojo.

Cenaron con el resto de la familia, que veían a la pareja más seria de lo normal, Nodoka preguntó si todo estaba bien, y ellos ni confirmaron ni desmintieron. Poco después la peliazul se dirigió al tejado, no olvidó que había quedado allí con Ranma la noche anterior, aunque no sabía si él se presentaría después de todo lo ocurrido. Al cabo de unos minutos él llegó y se sentó al lado de la chica. Estuvieron callados mirando las estrellas, agotados por el agitado día que habían vivido.

-Ranma… perdóname – dijo ella sin dejar de observar el cielo.

\- ¿Por?

\- Dudé… pensé que quizás te estaba engañando con ese chico… sabía que no era propio de mí, pero no sé nada de estos últimos dos años. No sé qué creer, o en quien confiar, estoy muy confundida. Perdóname, por favor.

\- Akane, no es tu culpa. Yo no dudé de ti. Puede que las cosas entre nosotros no sean como Nabiki te hizo creer, pero sé que nunca nos haríamos daño.

\- Tengo miedo Ranma, de que no recupere la memoria… de que nunca sepa qué pasó en China, o el día de nuestro intento de boda, o cuando o cómo conocí a Ryoga, o a Shampoo… no sé ni quién es ese tipo raro de gafas – ella escondió su rostro debajo de sus brazos que se encontraban apoyados en sus rodillas. Abatida dejó salir un suspiro lleno de tristeza y frustración. Notó como lentamente Ranma se posicionaba frente a ella arrodillándose y colocando una de sus manos en su cabeza, de forma tímida pero firme, acaricio su pelo con la clara intención de tranquilizarla.

\- Todo irá bien – ella se quedó en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella levantó la cabeza y quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro del joven Saotome. Los dos se quedaron mirando unos largos segundos, se perdieron en sus miradas, se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista rápidamente. Él se recolocó en su anterior sitio al lado de la peliazul y alargó el brazo que temblando no tardó en estrechar la mano de su prometida, quien contenta, le devolvió el apretón para mostrarle su confianza.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de que seas mi prometido – dijo tímida y sonriente.

\- Ak-Akane… - susurró poniéndose colorado.

-¿Vas a contarme ya qué pasó con Ryoga y por qué se transforma en cerdito? ¡Es muy mono! – dijo ella animándolo a seguir conversando como cada noche, donde él le explicaba cosas que habían sucedido durante el tiempo que ella había olvidado. Él la miró de reojo entrecerrando los ojos por el comentario que había hecho.

Ranma le contó todo, el día en que Hibiki apareció en el instituto, como le cortaron el pelo sin querer, y sobre todo, lo de P-Chan. Ahora le era mucho más fácil hablar con ella y contarle todas las cosas que siempre le había querido decir y no se atrevía. Ella se enfadó levemente porque su prometido no le confesó lo del cerdito antes, pero entendió que era una promesa y que se sentía culpable por ser el causante de su maldición. También le explicó todo lo relacionado con los que habían caído en Jusenkyo; Mousse, Shampoo, incluso el Ermitaño rana y Pantimedias Taro. Como cada noche, después de una buena charla bajaron y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, primero ella y después él, que ya no lo hacía con timidez, era una costumbre que esperaba seguir viviendo. Empezaba a gustarle este tipo de contacto físico, para él ya no había mejor manera para irse a dormir. Pero antes de que él pudiera ir hacia su habitación, ella lo frenó.

-Ranma, ¿crees que Shampoo lo logró?

\- Creo que no… sin embargo tendremos que esperar unos días para saberlo con certeza.

\- Si mañana despierto y he olvidado todos estos días… quiero que sepas… que… a la Akane que te acaba de conocer… le gustas mucho – dijo ella sonrojada cogiendo la manga de la camisa del chico con fuerza mientras miraba de reojo el suelo. Él se tensó, y como la chica, se puso colorado. No sabía qué responder… se sentía muy feliz por la confesión pero… tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado, así que en silencio empezó a formular frases mentalmente. Ella lo veía concentrado, imaginó qué era lo que estaba haciendo, así que con mucha paciencia, esperó a que él se decidiera.

\- Akane… a… mi… me me me…

\- Vaya vaya, qué escena más bonita cuñadito – Nabiki pasó por detrás y dejó caer sus palabras que sentaron al muchacho como una jarra de agua fría. Ahora sí que ya no podría continuar.

\- ¡Onee-chan! Déjanos en paz – gritó la menor de las Tendo - ¿Qué decías Ranma?

\- Eh, ah, jajaja nada, ¡a dormir todos! Qué cansado estoy, ¿tu no? Jajaja – reía nervioso rascándose la nuca.

\- Está bien… solo quiero pedirte un favor… cada noche, antes de ir a dormir recuérdame que mire el marco del primer cajón.

\- Eh, vale… buenas noches Akane.

CONTINUARÁ

...

¡Otro capítulo! ¿Os gusta? ¿Recuperará la memoria Akane? ¿Cómo actuará Ranma tras la confesión de su prometida? ¡Cuantas dudas :P!

Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegráis un montón.

Paoh paoh: Muchas gracias, a mi también me gusta como poco a poco Ranma y Akane van asimilando que son una pareja y se comportan como tal :)

Haruri Saotome: Mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado!

Ana: ¡HOY! jaja, espero que te guste :)

Gaby: Muchas gracias por decir que el fic es bonito, ¡me has alegrado mucho!

Blaupadme: Parece que Ryoga y Shampoo van a estar fuera de escena durante un tiempo… ¿o no? Como mínimo Todo el lío ha quedado claro… Espero que disfrutes de este cap :)

ownson: Pues sí, me gusta que lo veas así. Con esta historia me gusta también dejar claro que ambos se gustarían sin la imposición de sus padres… están hechos el uno para el otro :P

znta: Thanks for the review, I also think Ranma will never forgive neither Ryoga nor Shampoo for what they did.

Rizzasm: Después de ver el episodio donde Ryoga se une a Mousse para derrotar a Ranma, creí que aunque él es buena persona, hará todo lo posible por conseguir a Akane, aunque luego se arrepienta… a ver cómo avanza todo desde ahora. De nuevo, mil gracias por comentar :)

LectoradeficsNAPM: Ryoga a mi es un personaje que me gusta, pero me irrita, jaja es tan inocente pero insistente a la vez que me exaspera. Que Akane pierda la memoria y olvide los días que lleva vividos hasta ahora con Ranma será un problema, aunque igual, nunca recupera los recuerdos de estos dos años :O Gracias por tu review y seguir la historia!

Sosa07: ¡Hola! Sí, por fin Ryoga también ha tenido su merecido, y ahora Akane ya sabe que es P-Chan… a ver cómo sigue el joven de amarillo en esta historia… En cuanto a los otros fics, esta semana actualicé "Un fin de semana muy largo" y tengo previsto hacer lo mismo con "Un día todo cambió" aunque me siento algo estancada con esa historia :( ¡Abrazo!

Alambrita: Jajaja me hizo mucha gracia lo de Ukyo solpada… ahora Shampoo, TAMBIÉN :) Una menos.

siomarabohle: Mil gracias por tus palabbras, eres muy amable… yo también tengo una pequeña obsesión con esta pareja, ¿por qué será? :)

nancyricoleon: ¡Todo bien! ¿Tu :)? YO siempre pensé que Ryoga sí era capaz de algo así por conseguir a su amada, aunque sé que después se sentiría mal por ello… en el fondo es bueno.

AbiTaisho: Me encanta que te encante, muchísimas gracias por comentar :)

¡Millones de abrazos!


	5. Acuérdate de mi -5-

_-Ranma, ¿crees que Shampoo lo logró?_

 _\- Creo que no… sin embargo tendremos que esperar unos días para saberlo con certeza._

 _\- Si mañana despierto y he olvidado todos estos días… quiero que sepas… que… a la Akane que te acaba de conocer… le gustas mucho – dijo ella sonrojada cogiendo la manga de la camisa del chico con fuerza mientras miraba de reojo el suelo. Él se tensó, y como la chica, se puso colorado. No sabía qué responder… se sentía muy feliz por la confesión pero… tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado, así que en silencio empezó a formular frases mentalmente. Ella lo veía concentrado, imaginó qué era lo que estaba haciendo, así que con mucha paciencia, esperó a que él se decidiera._

 _\- Akane… a… mi… me me me…_

 _\- Vaya vaya, qué escena más bonita cuñadito – Nabiki pasó por detrás y dejó caer sus palabras que sentaron al muchacho como una jarra de agua fría. Ahora sí que ya no podría continuar._

 _\- ¡Onee-chan! Déjanos en paz – gritó la menor de las Tendo - ¿Qué decías Ranma?_

 _\- Eh, ah, jajaja nada, ¡a dormir todos! Qué cansado estoy, ¿tu no? Jajaja – reía nervioso rascándose la nuca._

 _\- Está bien… solo quiero pedirte un favor… cada noche, antes de ir a dormir recuérdame que mire el marco del primer cajón._

 _\- Eh, vale… buenas noches Akane._

 _..._

La mañana no podía amanecer mejor, el Sol brillaba como nunca y Akane no pudo evitar levantarse con suavidad de la cama para asomarse por la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y admiró el precioso paisaje que ante sus ojos se teñía de amarillo por los rayos del astro. Repasando todo su patio, topó con algo de lo más interesante, Ranma estaba entrenando solo alrededor del estanque koi y se veía realmente concentrado en sus katas. Era raro pero él se había despertado antes que ella, ¡ja! como si dormir después de la declaración de Akane hubiera sido una opción. El joven Saotome se mantuvo despierto gran parte de la noche preguntándose si todo aquello estaba bien, si la Akane con la que ahora todo era diferente era la misma que conoció dos años atrás ¡Pues claro que era la misma! se recordaba sintiéndose un estúpido, pero entonces no lograba entender por qué sentía como que la estaba engañando, que si ella olvidaba estos días, sería como si la hubiera traicionado. Todo era demasiado confuso para el pobre muchacho que se debatía entre si corresponder a la afirmación anterior de Akane o fingir que no había pasado nada. La segunda opción desde luego le pareció la mejor.

La chica por otra parte no se dio ni cuenta de cuán embobada estaba mirando los movimientos de su prometido hasta que él levantó la mirada y la saludó con una enorme sonrisa y un caluroso buenos días. Ella le devolvió el gesto moviendo la mano muy rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba por haber sido pillada de esa manera, así que corrió nuevamente las cortinas y se escondió tras ellas avergonzada. Cuántas cosas pasaron también por su mente. Cada día se sentía más cerca de Ranma, notaba como los sentimientos hacia él crecían sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, era algo natural, involuntario. Ella se preguntaba si antes de olvidarlo ya se sentía así. No quiso darle demasiadas vueltas porque lo que ahora importaba era el presente, lo que ella estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento.

Repasó mentalmente los días que hacía que había perdido la memoria, y empezó a enumerar cosas que había conocido y aprendido de Ranma. No podía creer todos los malentendidos y problemas que habían sucedido desde entonces. El remordimiento le escupió que sólo había causado molestias a su prometido y que se habían ido metiendo de lío en lío por su culpa, así que decidió que esa tarde se lo compensaría con una agradable y normal "cita". Tenía ganas de estar con él bien, riendo y conociéndolo aún mejor, alejados de locas chinas, chicos cerdo embusteros y chinos patos ciegos.

Ahora sólo faltaba saber cómo pedirle una cita sin que él causara un gran escándalo o muriera de un ataque al corazón por la vergüenza. Tenía que sonar despreocupada, desinteresada, natural y normal. Ella podía, vamos, era una artista marcial como él, podía controlar sus nervios y sobre todo podía manejar al chico ahora que ya había entendido su comportamiento.

Una vez vestida con el uniforme bajó hacia el comedor para desayunar con toda la familia.

-Buhemnos díash de nnuuevho Akane – dijo Ranma con la boca llena de arroz antes de tragar.

\- Buenos días, hoy madrugaste mucho.

\- Sí, bueno, no podía dormir.

\- Pensando en Akane eh pillín… siento haber interrumpido ayer, vuestra conversación parecía muy intensa – Ranma escupió toda la comida que acababa de depositar en su boca y Akane apretó fuerte sus labios y se sonrojó mientras escuchaba a Nabiki. Vaya, ambos creían que nadie sacaría el tema, qué poco conocen a la mediana de las Tendo.

\- ¿Qué conversación hijo? – cuestionó Nodoka curiosa.

\- Ninguna mamá, tonterías.

\- Sí señora Saotome, sólo hablábamos de la escuela – inventó la chica.

\- Oh ya veo, ¿has conseguido recordar algo cariño? – ella negó con la cabeza – tranquila, seguro que mi varonil hijo consigue curarte.

\- Si no lo llegas a recordar Akane tampoco pasa nada, creo que os lleváis mejor ahora que antes… ¿o no cuñadito? – Nabiki lanzó ese mensaje que de algún modo enfureció a Ranma, no era del todo cierto que antes se llevaran tan mal… no quería que la peliazul pensara eso.

\- No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice.

La pareja salió corriendo hacia el Furinkan, ambos no decían nada pues seguían un poco aturdidos por no saber cómo seguir con el tema de ayer. Akane deseaba que Ranma no se riera de ella o la rechazara ya que no había obtenido respuesta alguna del de la trenza, y él no quería que ella le preguntara lo que él sentía ya que no sabría cómo expresarse, ¿estaba bien declararse a Akane si ella luego lo iba a olvidar?

Finalmente, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las puertas del instituto ella se detuvo y recordó la decisión que había tomado esa misma mañana.

-Ranma… quería pedirte algo – susurró cabizbaja, él se temió lo peor, pero se giró a mirarla sin decir nada – Verás, desde que perdí la memoria siento que sólo te he causado problemas y quería saber si querrías ir conmigo esta tarde a tomar algo… yo te invito por haberme ayudado tanto.

\- Oh ah, eso… no hace falta Akane, es mi deber ayudarte.

\- No es tu deber, no tenías por qué hacerlo y te has portado muy bien conmigo.

\- De veras no es nada.

\- Si no quieres ir conmigo sólo dilo, no es ninguna obligación – comentó medio enfadada.

\- Ya lo sé... – resopló sin ganas de pelear - Está bien, al salir de clase vayamos a algún sitio juntos – sonrió y le tendió la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó extrañada señalando su mano.

\- Ayer me dijiste que querías que nos comportáramos como los prometidos que somos en clase… eso hago.

\- No pierdes ningún reto eh Saotome… - dijo ella bromista entrelazando su mano con la del chico.

\- Nunca – respondió regalándole una gran y ególatra sonrisa.

El día pasó muy lentamente, no faltaron los problemas con Kuno, quien como siempre le reclamaba a Ranma que dejara en paz a su dulce Akane, o con Gosunkugi quien intentando hacer vudú al de la trenza para conseguir el amor de la peliazul acabó en la enfermería por hacer mal sus trucos. Todos los alumnos del instituto cotilleaban sobre la "nueva relación" de la pareja más famosa de Nerima, algunos incluso llegaron a decir que se habían casado en secreto y otros que fue el mismo Saotome quien le borró la memoria a su prometida para conseguir que se fijara en él. Realmente fue un día muy duro.

Por fin terminó la jornada, la joven Tendo salió antes que su prometido y decidió esperarlo en la puerta ya que él tenía que recoger el material que habían usado en gimnasia. Yuka y Sayuri se quedaron con ella para hacerle compañía y de paso explicarle algunas cositas que habían pasado en los últimos dos años, como la llegada de la profesora Hinako o la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta. Akane no podía creer cuantísimas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Había conocido y pasado más aventuras locas en dos años que en toda su vida. Las tres hablaban animadamente hasta que la silueta de Ukyo apareció y se acercó a ellas pidiéndole hablar en privado. Ambas se separaron del resto y empezaron a conversar, aunque la cara de enfado y alerta de la peliazul no tenía precio.

-Akane-chan, siento mucho lo que hice… no me he portado bien ni contigo ni con Ran-chan y quería disculparme.

\- Ukyo, te agradezco tus disculpas, pero eso no significa que vaya a perdonarte tan rápido. Entiende que apenas te conozco… me olvidé de ti y de Ranma y tú sólo hiciste que me sintiera aún más confundida.

\- Lo lamento mucho…

\- Ranma dice que él valora tu amistad, así que imagino que cuando te conocía yo también lo hacía… supongo que tarde o temprano podré perdonarte.

\- Gracias… sabes Akane, lo que más admiro de ti es tu determinación y bondad. En el fondo siempre me has caído bien, si no estuviera el amor de Ran-chan en juego creo que hubiéramos sido grandes amigas.

\- Sin embargo creo que a pesar de Ranma, yo nunca me he metido contigo ¿me equivoco?

\- No, pero es distinto, él vive contigo, parece que tu compromiso es mejor que el mío y nunca entendí por qué – respondió un poco cabizbaja la cocinera.

\- Creo que ya no se trata de qué compromiso es más válido si no de lo que quiere Ranma.

\- Ya, ya… no soy tonta Akane, vi como te defendió ayer, como te ha defendido y protegido siempre… pero es difícil aceptarlo. Quiero luchar por él.

\- Me dijo que después de la boda fallida habló contigo - ¿de dónde había sacado Akane tantas agallas para hablar tan abiertamente del tema?

\- Así es, me dijo que sólo me veía como amiga, entonces intenté hacerme a un lado y seguir con la amistad que nos une. Pero al enterarme de que Shampoo te había borrado la memoria pensé que tenía una última oportunidad para conseguir su corazón. Lo lamento, me aproveché de ti y de tu situación.

\- Bueno el amor es complicado y nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos.

\- Y que lo digas. Por Ran-chan, ¿crees que algún día podrás perdonarme? No digo que de repente me rinda, pero no me interpondré con trucos sucios.

\- Supongo que sí – Akane le sonrió de manera segura y sincera, no sabía cuánto habían pasado en estos dos años, pero en Ukyo veía a una posible amiga.

Cuando vislumbraron al chico saliendo ellas dos se despidieron, la joven cocinera creía que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Ranma y decidió irse antes de que él pudiera verla.

-Perdona, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho.

\- No, tranquilo, estuve acompañada.

\- ¿Por algún chico?

\- Puede… - él entrecerró los ojos y frunció la ceja en señal de desagrado - ¿Estás celoso Ranma?

\- Qué va, tú misma si quieres ir con otros…

\- ¡Que no estaba con ningún chico! Ukyo vino a disculparse, parece arrepentida.

\- Oh vaya, en el fondo U-chan es muy buena chica… espero que encuentre a alguien que la haga feliz.

\- Yo también – comentó la peliazul casi en un suspiro aliviada de que Ranma dejara claro, aunque de manera muy sutil, que no estaba interesado en su amiga.

\- Y bien ¿dónde vamos?

\- Había pensado ir a la heladería.

\- Akane yo sólo voy a la heladería como chica, si quieres ir allí tengo que transformarme.

\- Eso es absurdo… muchos chicos van allí.

\- No es varonil comer helado… para una marimacho como tú sí, pero para un hombre no.

\- Serás idiota. Hay miles de parejas compartiendo helados, ¿por qué tu no puedes? – La joven se tapó rápidamente la boca con la mano y miró al chico para ver su reacción. Él abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Quieres decir, que ¿quieres que vayamos como una pareja? ¿como una cita?

\- Eh… mmm… bueno… no tiene por qué… pero… espera, déjame adivinar ¿tampoco hemos tenido citas nunca? – él negó con la cabeza intentando recordar si habían tenido alguna cita oficial. Ella roló los ojos – Esto es absurdo, mejor volvamos a casa.

\- No, no. Quiero ir, contigo, vayamos a tomar un helado… como una ci-ci-cita.

\- ¿Seguro? – gritó ella emocionada, él sólo le sonrió.

La tarde pasó volando para los jóvenes que entre risas también tuvieron tiempo para pequeñas e insignificantes peleas. No compartieron helado porque Ranma quería uno entero para él sólo, pero sí dejó que su compañera probara de la copa donde estaba comiendo. Después de la heladería ambos decidieron que aún era temprano para regresar a casa y Ranma quiso enseñarle a Akane algunos de los lugares más significativos de su relación. Quién sabe, quizás llevándola a esos sitios por fin podría recordar algo. Primero pasearon por el parque donde un año atrás le dijo que la quería pensando que se trataba de su hermana Nabiki en su estúpido plan de venganza, que terminó llevándole ahora que caía una especie de cita con Akane. Ella no pudo recordar nada, pero se rio mucho del chico de la trenza, sólo a él se le ocurriría vengarse de Nabiki con una declaración, cualquiera sabe que lo peor hubiera sido jugar con dinero. Seguidamente la llevó al banco donde reposaron un rato tras el episodio que vivieron con el traje de combate que se enamoró de Akane y donde por casi primera vez Ranma le dijo que estaba guapa cuando estuvieron escondidos en el armario, aunque esa parte se la saltó.

Allí los dos decidieron descansar en el mismo banco viendo como el Sol desaparecía tras los árboles. Ranma no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como Akane quedó semidesnuda entre sus brazos ese día y como él se quedó sentado sobre la pintura mojada sólo porque su prometida le había pedido quedarse así un poco más, ese fue uno de los pocos momentos románticos que había vivido con ella y que recordaba con mucho cariño. La peliazul lo miró de reojo y entendió que él estaba rememorando algo que ella no podía.

-Aquí pasó algo más entre nosotros ¿verdad?

\- Sí – dijo con humor – me hiciste estar una hora empapado con la pintura recién puesta del banco mientras tu descansabas sequita encima de mi.

\- Lo siento, siento no acordarme – dijo triste mirando sus manos colocadas en su regazo.

\- No es tu culpa Akane, ya lo sabes.

\- Pero yo quiero acordarme… quiero saber todo lo que hemos pasado y estoy muy frustrada y cada vez que veo como recuerdas algo sobre nosotros me odio por no saber qué estás pensando.

\- Tarde o temprano lo recordarás.

\- Pero si lo hago olvidaré estos días. ¿Y si entonces vuelvo a ser la chica que te pegaba porque sí y volvemos hacia atrás? Incluso Nabiki lo pensó.

\- Akane, tú eres siempre tú. Has sido la misma siempre, recordándome o no… sólo que ahora nos hemos conocido en otras circunstancias y las cosas han ido distinto, pero Tendo Akane sólo hay una, y ahora que sé que nos podemos llevar así de bien, en cualquiera de los dos casos, haré lo que sea para que sigamos llevándonos así, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió secándose con la manga las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar involuntariamente – vamos no llores, estás muy fea cuando lloras.

Akane le pegó en el brazo de manera juguetona y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, quien lentamente y temblando se movió hasta posicionar su mano en la espalda de la muchacha. Estuvieron callados un rato mirando como el atardecer se despedía para dar la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche. Era agradable permanecer así sin ninguna interrupción, podían disfrutar de su cercanía sin tener que preocuparse por terceras personas que se interpusieran en su relación.

-Gracias por esta tarde Ranma, lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Yo también Akane, creo que es la mejor cita que hemos tenido nunca.

\- Claro… ¡Es la única que hemos tenido!

\- ¡Por eso! – Afirmó riendo.

Akane entrecerró los ojos fingiendo molestia y decidió alargar su brazo por detrás del chico para estirarle la trenza. En un rápido movimiento él detectó sus intenciones y le agarró la mano atrayéndola hacia él para impedir que consiguiera su propósito. Ella se desestabilizó y acabó sin querer en su regazo. Todo ocurrió muy rápido y cuando ella quiso darse cuenta sus rostros estaban separados por menos de cinco centímetros. Ambos abrieron los ojos y clavaron sus miradas en las pupilas del otro. Ranma tragó saliva e involuntariamente dirigió su mirada hacia los labios de la chica, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió y volvió a los ojos de ésta. Ella notó su corazón latir a mil por hora y en un empujón de valentía decidió bajar los párpados y acercarse lentamente hacia su prometido. Saotome se puso colorado cuando se percató de que ella iba a besarlo, él se humedeció los labios y como ella, cerró los ojos. Avanzaban tan gradualmente y con tanto miedo que cada segundo parecía una eternidad. Cuando sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros de rozarse Ranma se apartó.

-Lo siento, no puedo, esto no está bien.

Akane se separó de él rápidamente y se levantó, se quedó de espaldas al chico mientras se sonrojaba enormemente sintiéndose tan tonta como rechazada. Ranma se quedó sentado en el banco notando como sus mejillas ardían enrojeciendo su color natural. Iba a ser besado por Akane. Pero aquello no estaba bien, no era lo que él había prometido.

-Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando, vámonos a casa.

\- Espera Akane… quiero que entiendas por qué no está bien.

\- Lo entiendo, tranquilo, no hace falta que me expliques nada – se giró y sin mirarlo aún a los ojos fingió una sonrisa.

-Seguro que piensas cosas que no son.

\- No sientes lo mismo que yo… No pasa nada.

\- No es eso.

\- Ayer no respondiste, eso es suficiente.

\- Arg, mira que eres terca. Te prometí que la próxima vez que nos besáramos los dos lo recordaríamos, y si recuperas la memoria borrarás este recuerdo… por eso no quise… ya sabes… besarte.

Ella abrió los ojos visiblemente contenta por la explicación de su prometido, era verdad, él se lo había prometido en la azotea del instituto el día que Ukyo la humilló en clase. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, era imposible no enamorarse de este chico. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo habían tardado más de dos años en conseguir algo así, tenía que culparse y reñirse a sí misma, bueno a ella y al torpe de Ranma. Él correspondió al abrazo de la chica y tras unos segundos donde se transmitieron todo el cariño que podían mediante su fuerte agarre decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a casa antes de que alguien se preocupara y sospechara.

…

El día siguiente fue muy distinto. Akane estuvo de muy mal humor toda la mañana, despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y no había nada que pudiera aliviarle esa horrible migraña. Ranma percibió que no era día para molestarla, así que se limitó a ir con Daisuke e Hiroshi por el instituto, controlando de lejos los pasos de su prometida. Cuando las clases finalizaron, la joven Tendo se fue para casa sin siquiera esperar al de la trenza y subió directa a la cama. Antes, pero, le pidió a Kasumi que la dejaran sola y en paz ya que esperaba que con el silencio y la oscuridad de su cuarto ese dolor desapareciera.

Esa misma tarde Ranma estuvo entrenando en el dojo con su padre, que no paraba de repetirle que estaba muy orgulloso del protector papel que había tomado desde que Akane tuviera el incidente con Shampoo. Él no quería seguir por ahí, sí, Akane y él se llevaban mejor, pero no, todavía no quería casarse. No concebía por qué sus padres no podían entender algo tan simple. Si tan sólo les dejarán tranquilos… Todo sería distinto.

Después del entreno Ranma cenó y vio como la peliazul no había bajado a comer nada, le preguntó a Kasumi si sabía cómo estaba, pero ella negó con la cabeza y le pidió que le subiera un poco de sopa de miso. Él no opuso mucha resistencia y en breves minutos se encontraba ya frente a la puerta con la figura de patito y el nombre de su prometida colgado. Picó puesto que no quería asustarla, pero nadie contestó y se atrevió a entrar. Se acercó al escritorio y dejó allí el plato que aún humeaba, luego se dirigió hacia la cama de la chica donde la encontró plácidamente dormida. Con una mano quitó suavemente uno de los mechones que le caía por encima de la cara, recogiéndolo detrás de su oreja. Una diminuta sonrisa bobalicona se escapó de los labios de Ranma que no podía dejar de mirar lo bella que se veía Akane cuando estaba tan mansa. Le acarició un poco el pelo provocando que ella hiciera un leve movimiento pero siguió durmiendo. Intentó despertarla susurrando su nombre pero no había manera, así que al ver que descansaba tan tranquilamente y tras confirmar que no tenía fiebre tocándole la frente, decidió irse. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta oyó a Akane moverse y suspirar su nombre. Él se giró y ella se incorporó a la cama.

-Buenos días dormilona, ¿cómo estás?

\- Mmm bien… ¿qué hora es?- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

\- Las nueve pasadas, has hecho una buena siesta.

-¡¿Las nueve¡? ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes idiota?

\- ¡Oye! Te dolía mucho la cabeza, sólo dejé que descansaras. Desagradecida…

\- ¿Me dolía la cabeza? Uff, creo que sigue doliendo – susurró frotándose la sien.

\- Descansa un poco más anda, te irá bien. Te he dejado sopa en el escritorio – dijo él señalando el bol saliendo de la habitación. Ella se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta. Se colocó frente a él y le sonrió mientras se peinaba el pelo con los dedos.

\- Gracias Ranma.

\- No hay de qué. Pero me debes una noche en el tejado, hoy no hemos subido – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella enarcó una ceja.

\- Va-vale… - respondió sin entender.

\- Buenas noches, hablamos mañana. Ah sí, como me dijiste, recuerda mirar el marco del cajón.

Ranma se inclinó en un veloz movimiento y le dio un fugaz pero tierno beso en la mejilla a Akane. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de la costumbre que estaba cogiendo aún le costaba hacer este tipo de actividades con su prometida la marimacho. Ella lo vio marchar y no pudo decir nada. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y su cara empezó a subir de temperatura. El rojo se adueñó de sus pómulos y sus manos corrieron a taparse el rostro. No lo podía creer, Ranma la había besado.

CONTINUARÁ…

…

I'm back! Hola hola a todos y perdonad mil millones de veces mi tardanza, la vida da muchas vueltas y parece que este año todo me pasa a mí. Regreso de nuevo con esta historia que había dejado un poco abandonada, pero la retomo con muchas ganas. Este capítulo tiene un poco menos de acción aunque creo que todo lo que sucede es importante de un modo u otro. El siguiente se pone mucho más interesante. Por suerte tengo una buena noticia y es que ahora tendré mucho más tiempo libre para poder publicar mínimo dos veces a la semana, éste y los demás fics que están a medias.

En referencia a este capítulo, hablo del traje de combate, este capítulo sale en un tomo que aparece en el manga, no os sabría decir en cuál exactamente, pero es uno de mis favoritos, no sé cómo lo tradujeron al español porque lo leí en inglés, si no recuerdo mal allí lo llamaban "battle dogi".

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que dedican una pequeña parte de su tiempo a leer mis historias y sobre todo a aquellos que las siguen, le dan a favorita y comentan. Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis respuesta a las reviews que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior :) ¡Hasta pronto!

Sosa07 :Pobre akane! Sera que no recura la memoria? Y esa shampoo que mal involucro al pobre de ryoga para sus planes sucios! Pero ryoga siempre fue un buen chico y dijo la verdad aunqe ranma revelo su secreto haha pero como siempre un capitulo excelente! Sigue asi te mando un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!

Lizzy Dezzy: Una vez más mil gracias por tus palabras :D Ryoga se merecía esta vez ser descubierto… aunque sí que es verdad que el pobre siempre demuestra luego su buen corazón… no descarto que haga otra aparición en el fic. ¡Un abrazo enorme! Espero que todo te vaya genial.

FerluccyLunatics: cada vez odio mas a shampoo dios esa mujer es una resbalosa la detesto. y Ryoga no se quedo a tras lamentable, pero igual me dio penita. ojala y Ranma tome el valor y le diga todo a akane n.n por favor continua esta precioso agradesco lo que escribes n.n

Lizzy Dezzy: Hola! Jaja es bastante imposible no odiar a Shampoo en este fic, se ha pasado… espero que lo sigas leyendo a pesar de la tardanza, muchas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Un saludo!

Akanita: Muy buena historia! Espero los proximos capítulos, siempre atenta a la actualización GRACIAS

Lizzy Dezzy: Gracias Akanita, tranquila que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, yuhuu!

Sabel-Sama : no seas mala y continua, no dejes en la duda, termina el fic

muy buenas historias , felicidades 3

Lizzy Dezzy: ¡Gracias! El fic sigue vivo, aún le queda un poquitín para ser terminado :P espero que siga gustándote. ¡Un abrazo!

Anna Gabrielle 1998: Actualizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :c

Lizzy Dezzy: Tus deseos son órdenes :P

Cheyvi: Actualizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!:,(:(

Lizzy Dezzy: Hecho :)!

kioh: hola, cuando actualizas? me tienes con el Alma en un hilo

Lizzy Dezzy: ¡Hola Kioh, ya actualicé y a partir de ahora espero hacerlo más seguido!

Guest: Continualo pordas...ke encanta tu historia

Lizzy Dezzy: Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que sigas la continuación.

Gabrielle: Continúalo, me tienes con el alma en un hilo n

Lizzy Dezzy: Hola Gabrielle, gracias por comentar, espero que te alegre esta actualización y que te deje con más intriga :P.

DaniRashell: Woooow que buen fanfic! Continúalo por favor!

Lizzy Dezzy: Muchísimas gracias, me alegro un montón de que te guste.

Fleuretty: Hallo! Hasta ahora me tienes intrigada, espero no demoren las actualizaciones. De mientras me daré una vuelta por tus otras historias ;)

Lizzy Dezzy: Gracias! Sorry por haber tardado en actualizar… ¿te dio tiempo de leer mis otras historias? Espero que te gustaran igual :D

LectoradeficsNAPM: ¡Hola! Apenas terminando de leee este capítulo. Como los pasados capítulos, este también es muy bueno.

Ese Ranma, siempre tan tímido, y la familia siempre llegando en el momento menos apropiado. Ojalá esos dos sean más honestos con sus sentimientos después de que Akane recupere la memoria...

Saludos y éxito.

Lizzy Dezzy: Muchísimas gracias! No sería una historia de Ranma y Akane si la familia no interviniera en el mejor momento jaja. Espero que te guste también este capítulo, es un poco más…¿romántico?

Gabriela: Amo esta historia, es tan azaxdqwdfewgbgkjvn ¿Cuándo volverás a actualizar? espero que muy pronto :)

Lizzy Dezzy: Hola Gabriela! Actualicé, sé que he tardado pero he vuelto, me encanta de verdad que ames la historia, comentarios así me animan a seguirla :) ¡Un abrazo!

Blaupadme: Me ha encantado el capitulo! Esperaba con ganas alguna de tus historias, es que lo que hay por ahi distorsiona demasiado la imagen que tengo de ellos... Respecto al de hoy, cada vez que los haces avanzar se me cae la baba, pero pienso que Akane olvidará lo que ha pasado y no imagino en que punto van a quedar...otro 10! Hasta la próxima!

Lizzy Dezzy: Hola hola Blaupadme! Me encantan tus comentarios, de verdad, me alegran un montonazo… y que además creas que no he distorsionado su imagen es todo un halago… deseo que te guste la actualización. ¡Besos!

Haruri Saotome: Me encanto cada vez quedo mas prendada de esta historia espero con ansias tu siguiente actualización.

Lizzy Dezzy: Hola Haruri… perdón por haber tardado pero más vale tarde que nunca :P espero que te siga gustando la historia :)

Rizzasm: Vaya, vaya, vaya, Ryoga si que resultó ser un cerdo, porque ya sabiamos que Shampoo era una zorra. Solo espero que Ranma y Akane puedan llegar pronto a una solución ya q si ella vuelva a recordar todo su memoria de estos días se borrará. Awwww! Que difícil se están poniendo las cosas :c, besos.

Lizzy Dezzy: Jaja me encantó la frase de "Ryoga si que resultó ser un cerdo, porque ya sabiamos que Shampoo era una zorra". La verdad es que sí que se les está complicando la cosa… el próximo capítulo será un poco más revelador aún. A ver a ver qué camino sigue la historia :P ¡Un abrazo!


	6. Acuérdate de mi -6-

"¿Dónde está mi mazo? ¿Cómo se atreve a asaltarme de esta manera tan inesperada? De todos los momentos en que creí que igual Ranma me besaría este era el menos esperado. Será idiota, besarme cuando acabo de levantarme… ¿A quién se le ocurre? Sólo a un pervertido como él." Akane se movía de un lado para otro en su habitación sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Intentó calmarse ya que se había puesto muy nerviosa, una parte de ella estaba furiosa por la abrupta muestra de cariño del chico pero poco a poco otra parte en su interior empezó a sonreír. "Es tu prometido Akane, tampoco es para tanto. Ha sido un inocente beso en la mejilla, nada fuera de lo normal, nada por lo que afligirte. Seguramente lo hizo porque estaba preocupado porque te dolía la cabeza, ya sabes que él cuando quiere también puede ser amable. Te ha traído sopa, ¿qué más quieres?". ¡Arg! Exclamó en voz alta, nunca había tenido sentimientos tan encontrados, era como tener el típico ángel en el hombro derecho y el maligno demonio en el izquierdo. Uno le decía estate feliz chica, llevas mucho tiempo esperando esto, otro le susurraba pégale, ¿cómo se atreve?. Tras dar muchas vueltas sin saber qué hacer decidió tomar la sopa y regresar a la cama para ver si podía concebir algo de sueño, aunque lo dudaba, entre la siesta de esa tarde y las emociones provocadas por el de la trenza eso era una misión imposible.

Sonó el despertador y se levantó alterada, tan sólo había podido pegar ojo unas tres horas en total. Se desperezó lentamente y se cambió también con calma, aún notaba algo raro en su cabeza y no quería esforzarse demasiado. Durante esas horas en las que se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad trazó un plan para el día siguiente: evitar a Ranma pasara lo que pasara. No sabía cómo mirarlo ya que la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella. Ahora ya no estaba tan enfadada con él, sino intrigada por saber qué había empujado al chico a besarla por primera vez. Parecía que él lo hizo de forma natural, como si llevaran tiempo haciéndolo como si fuera normal, y por todos los santos, todos sabían que eso no era así. Ellos se gritaban, peleaban, discutían, reconciliaban, jugaban, entrenaban, reían y charlaban, pero nunca se besaban. Agitó su corta melena de lado a lado para apartar esos pensamientos. Lo mejor era fingir que nada había sucedido, y si repetía su acción pues ya le preguntaría qué es lo qué le pasa. De momento ignorarlo hoy ya era tarea suficiente.

Paso número uno: bajar corriendo por las escaleras, pasar volando por el comedor y aprovechando que todos estarían desayunando deslizarse hacia la puerta y despedirse diciendo que tenía que hacer un recado.

Y así lo hizo. Todos en la mesa quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Ranma que no entendía nada de nada. Siempre iban juntos hacia el Furinkan en especial desde que perdió la memoria y habían comenzado ese juego de ir cogidos de la mano, ¿qué mosca le había picado? El chico engulló rápido todo lo que pudo y corrió tras ella, pero la muy astuta había cogido un camino distinto al habitual haciendo que él no la encontrara.

Paso número dos: ir al baño de chicas hasta que sonara la campana y entrar segundos antes que el profesor.

Conseguido, aunque no esperó encontrarse allí a Yuka y Sayuri que al verla entrar la avasallaron a preguntas.

-¿Qué pasó hoy Akane? No viniste con Ranma.

\- Eh, no, yo tenía que hacer algo antes y salí deprisa, él aún desayunaba.

\- Oh vaya, y bien, cuéntanos ¿cómo fue? – dijo Sayuri en voz baja como si fuera un secreto.

\- ¿Cómo fue qué? – respondió Akane de igual manera sin entender qué sucedía.

\- Ya sabes, la cita con Ranma – continuó Yuka levantando las cejas curiosa.

\- Yo no… no sé de qué habláis… - susurró la peliazul desconcertada.

\- Ya claro, no te hagas la despistada con nosotras.

RIIING, sonó el timbre.

-Salvada por la campana Akane, luego no te libras. Tienes que contárnoslo to-do – finalizó su amiga con tono serio.

Sus amigas siempre inventando cosas que no eran… pensó ella. Corrió hacia clase junto a sus dos compañeras y se sentó en su usual pupitre, de reojo miró a Ranma para comprobar que había llegado y él le devolvió la mirada alzando las cejas y las manos cuestionándole qué era lo que pasaba. Ella giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia el profesor. Ranma resopló rendido sin entender nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una bolita de papel cayó frente a su libreta, al abrirla descubrió que era una nota de su prometido:

 _Akane, si es por lo del beso lo siento, no creía que te molestaría tanto._

Ella se puso colorada a más no poder, ¿desde cuándo él hablaba tan abiertamente de estas cosas con ella? Lo que la joven Tendo no sabía era que él hablaba del beso que no se llegaron a dar en el banco, mientras que ella hablaba del beso en la mejilla de la noche anterior. Agradeció las disculpas del muchacho, quizás no fue tan malo como ella pensaa.

 _Gracias Ranma, no me molestó, es sólo que no me lo esperaba._

Él sonrió al leer la nota y volvió a escribirle.

 _Entonces, ¿estamos bien? ¿No vas a huir más de mi?_

Ella se giró y lo miró sonriendo, con el dedo pulgar hizo señal de que todo estaba bien.

Como no había desayunado en casa, cuando llegó el momento del almuerzo corrió hacia la cafetería para ver si podía comprar algo. En parte tampoco tenía ganas de ver a Ranma porque no sabía qué decirle y seguro que se pondría colorada, y sólo faltaba que él se dignara a besarla frente a todos ahora que parecía feliz haciéndolo. La mala suerte estaba de su lado, y vio que no tenía más que cien yenes, con eso no le llegaba ni para media ración de pan. Ukyo la vio y le cogió la mano arrastrándola hacia su parada de okonomiyakis.

-Vamos Akane, ¿el de siempre? Invito yo.

\- Mmm ¿Y eso? ¿Quieres algo? – espetó desconfiada.

\- No jaja, es para acabar de hacer las paces – comentó con una sincera sonrisa que desconcertó a Akane mientras empezaba a preparar un crepe de marisco.

\- ¿Las paces? – cuestionó la Tendo, la cocinera la miró entrecerrando los ojos, y de repente levantó las cejas como si hubiera descubierto algo.

\- Oh, ah, entiendo… tranquila eso sólo quedará entre nosotras dos – la joven le guiñó el ojo a la peliazul y ésta se limitó a mirarla flipando.

\- Las paces por qué…

\- Ya sabes Akane, te dije que no usaría más trucos sucios para quitarte a Ran-chan, después de estos días ya he comprendido que él ya ha elegido. Así que no quiero que haya malos rollos entre nosotras – comentó ofreciéndole el okonomiyaki.

\- Gra-gracias, supongo. Tengo que regresar a clase Ukyo. Nos vemos.

"¿De qué diablos habla Ukyo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan raro? Creo que estoy durmiendo todavía" pensaba Akane mientras el dolor de cabeza regresaba levemente a su sien.

Las clases terminaron y Ranma tuvo que quedarse castigado por haberse dormido en medio de matemáticas, Akane aprovechó para ir hacia casa. Un poco de calma le iría bien después de un día de locos como el que estaba viviendo.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a medio camino, una clase de señora travesti vesrida de enfermera empezó a perseguirla.

\- Señorita Tendo, señorita Tendo – gritó la extraña mujer. Ella se giró y la miró intentando reconocer de quién se trataba, esa cara le sonaba mucho.

\- Hola ¿Qué quiere?

\- Tengo que llevarla al hospital de la familia Kuno para que le miren bien esto de la memoria señorita Tendo, recuerde que el señor Tatewaki quiere lo mejor para usted – sí, el rumor de la pérdida de memoria de Akane había llegado hasta sus oídos.

\- ¿Sasuke? No me molestes más, no iré a ningún lado con nadie. ¡Estáis todos locos! – frustrada por el horrible día que estaba teniendo lanzó a la "enfermera" por los aires.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía entender a nadie? Todo le resultaba extraño y nuevo, ¿sería que había perdido la memoria? Entre Ukyo, Yuka, Sayuri, Ranma y ahora Sasuke la habían confundido de lo lindo. Akane sólo quería llegar a su hogar y hablar con su hermana Kasumi, ella sabría qué decirle o cómo mínimo animarla en un día como este en el que no entendía nada. Pero el destino quiso que sus planes se vieran truncados una vez más y al girar la esquina se encontró con Ryoga. Esbozó una sonrisa al verlo, por fin un amigo con el que contar, por fin alguien en quien confiaba que podía ayudarla a superar este estado de desconcierto. El chico la vio y quiso morirse allí mismo. No sabía cómo lo enfrentaría la peliazul después de todo el lío de su falso noviazgo y el descubrimiento de P-Chan. Casi se desmaya cuando vio la dulce sonrisa de Akane enfocada hacia él, y cuando comprobó que ella se acercaba hasta él para hablarle. Se puso rojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, temiendo en parte por su vida.

-¡Hola Ryoga! Qué alegría verte.

\- Hola… Akane… ¿De-de veras te alegras de verme? – preguntó cohibido y asustado.

\- ¡Claro! No sabes qué día llevo hoy, parece que todo el mundo se ha vuelto majara.

\- ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? – cuestionó incrédulo. Ryoga no sabía que si Akane recuperaba la memoria, ella olvidaría los días previos, de hecho era algo que sólo conocían Ranma y el doctor Tofu. Ni siquiera Shampoo conocía la magnitud de la técnica que había usado o sus efectos secundarios.

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

\- Ya sabes… por lo de fingir ser tu novio y lo de P-Chan – susurró avergonzado. Akane abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente algo estaba mal en su cabeza, pero esta vez tenía que descubrir bien de qué hablaba Ryoga.

\- Oh eso, ya pasó… sobre el tema de P-Chan… - dijo intentando averiguar qué pasaba con su cerdito.

-¡Te juro que te lo iba a contar yo! Que si Ranma no me hubiera rociado con agua ese día yo te lo habría confesado tarde o temprano… sólo me asustaba la idea de que te enfadaras cuando descubrieras que yo era P-Chan y que fui tu mascota todo este tiempo.

La peliazul se llevó las manos a la boca. Una aura roja empezó a rodearla y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió al joven de la bandana por el cuello, lo arrastró a la fuente más cercana y le tiró agua encima. Pudo comprobar como efectivamente su amigo se convertía en ese cerdito al que tantos secretos había confesado y que tanto cariño le había profesado. Las lágrimas no resistieron más y empezó a llorar sin soltar a P-Chan quien entre sus brazos no sabía qué hacer. La respiración de Akane se aceleró y la rabia se encargó de levantarla y hacerla avanzar con paso decidido. Tenía muy claro su destino. El cerdito, aún en sus brazos, no oponía resistencia y se dejaba llevar, no sabía dónde iban, pero no quería enfadar más a la que un día fue su dueña.

-Ryoga, no creo que nunca pueda perdonarte. Creí que eras mi amigo y me has traicionado de la manera más patética que nunca imaginé. Por un tiempo no quiero verte, ni saber de ti, así que por favor respeta mi decisión. Como no me fio de ti, puesto que has perdido toda mi confianza, perdóname tú a mi por lo que voy a hacer ahora – Akane se posicionó frente a una lujosa puerta y picó al timbre. Segundos después una alborotada muchacha con larga y abultada melena apareció por la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! ¿A qué debo tu visita?

\- Hola Azusa, vine a entregarte a Charlotte, creo que es mejor que te lo quedes tú.

\- ¡Ohhh Charlotte! Ven conmigo, tengo un vestido que irá de perlas con un collar que he comprado especialmente para ti.

La joven Tendo vio como la campeona en patinaje se llevaba a P-Chan en sus brazos hacia el interior de su casa, y fue entonces cuando se despidió de su animalito y del que una vez creyó que era su amigo. Desanimada y agotada por todo llegó por fin a su casa. Cuando vio a Kasumi corrió hacia ella y se echó a llorar decepcionada, triste y furiosa. Su hermana mayor la abrazó y le acarició el pelo, se mantuvieron así un largo rato hasta que la menor se calmó. Ambas fueron al comedor y se sirvieron un poco de té para tranquilizarse. Justo en ese instante Ranma entró por la puerta, había estado buscando a Akane como un loco desde que salió de su castigo y descubrió que su prometida no había regresado a su hogar.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde has estado? – ella levantó la mirada y lo observó desanimada.

\- Tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada…

\- ¿De qué hablas Akane?

\- Sois… todos sois unos mentirosos ¡te odio Ranma Saotome! ¡Te odio! – la chica subió corriendo las escaleras, él iba a perseguirla pero Kasumi lo frenó.

\- Ahora no Ranma-kun. No sé qué le pasó pero está muy disgustada.

\- ¿Crees que alguien le hizo o dijo algo?

\- No lo sé… sólo, déjala un rato a solas.

Las horas pasaron y Ranma no soportaba más la intriga de no saber qué le pasaba a Akane. Como alguien le hubiera hecho daño se las vería con él. Sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos "te odio". No podía ser, no quería que así fuera, quería que la peliazul estuviera contenta, con todos, con él.

Decidió subir a la habitación de la chica para ver si encontraba respuesta. Insistió picando a la puerta pero nadie respondía al otro lado. La cerradura estaba puesta así que no le quedó otra que dirigirse a la ventana. Deslizó suavemente la vidriera y encontró a Akane sentada en su escritorio con los bazos tendidos encima del mismo escondiendo su cabeza debajo de sus codos.

-No quiero verte – dijo sin levantar la cabeza haciendo que sus palabras sonaran huecas.

\- Akane ¿qué ha pasado? Sólo dime qué pasa y me iré.

\- No quiero hablar ahora.

\- Vamos por favor, no soporto verte así.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo para animarla. Akane reaccionó sorprendida de nuevo por el romántico gesto de su prometido y se apartó rápidamente.

-¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? ¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan raro? – corrió a su cama y se estiró cubriéndose la cara con la almohada – sólo vete por favor, quiero estar sola.

\- Ak-Akane, perdona… sólo contéstame a una cosa por favor – dijo con un tono tan triste y suave que ella tuvo que mirarle dándole permiso para que continuara – Hace un año, cuando tomaste el ramen del maestro que te hizo más fuerte que yo, ¿qué efecto secundario tuvo?

\- Tú estás loco… ¿a qué viene esto? – grito creyendo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Sólo respóndeme, por favor – suplicó.

\- Me creció bigote y tú me diste el remedio… ahora ya vete.

\- Me lo temía, Akane no sé qué pasó hoy, pero sé que tengo muchas respuestas para ti, cuando estés más tranquila y dispuesta a hablarme, ven al tejado, te estaré esperando allí.

Ella no respondió y Ranma salió de nuevo por la ventana, una parte de él se alegraba, Akane había recuperado la memoria, la otra estaba triste, ¿podría hacerle entender los avances que habían experimentado estos seis días pasados?

CONTINUARÁ

….

Un capítulo más corto pero más intenso, iba a continuarlo pero creo que es mejor dividirlo así. Sin más espero que os guste, si todo va bien entre mañana y el viernes subiré la continuación.

Gracias Haruri Saotome, AbiTaisho, Yahiko Saotome, Sosa07, Alambrita y Guest por vuestros recientes comentarios :) ¡Abrazos!


	7. Acuérdate de mi -7-

Ranma la estaba esperando en el tejado, se encontraba estirado bocarriba y tenía sus brazos colocados detrás de la cabeza a modo de cojín. Una de sus piernas estaba flexionada y la otra reposaba encima de la rodilla de ésta. Sus pensamientos giraban, como no, entorno a cierta chica peliazul que sin proponérselo había conseguido entrar en su duro e insensible corazón. Desde que la conoció por primera vez supo que ella no era como las demás, que ella era fuerte, independiente, testaruda, con mal carácter pero también risueña, amable, única y bondadosa. No empezaron de la mejor manera, pero poco a poco una especie de amistad se forjó entre los dos. Las presiones de sus padres, intentando casarlos cada dos por tres hizo que su relación fuera siempre simplemente eso, una extraña amistad. Se insultaban y peleaban por todo, pero a la mínima que alguno de los dos necesitaba la ayuda del otro ahí estaban. No había ninguna duda de que se importaban, pero después de tanto tiempo, ¿quién iba a reconocerlo? Su orgullo era tan grande que les impedía dar el primer paso.

Él rio silenciosamente al pensar en lo tontos y testarudos que eran los dos.

Pero por fin las cosas habían cambiado. Por fin Akane era más abierta y cariñosa con él, y él tenía menos vergüenza y miedo a ser rechazado y había dejado su ego de lado para intentar que ella lo recordara, para intentar que ella supiera lo mucho que le importaba. Por nada del mundo quería que los avances con su prometida volvieran hacia atrás, ahora podía reconocerlo, como mínimo reconocérselo a sí mismo, estaba enamorado de Akane. Que Shampoo lo hubiera borrado de su memoria en realidad le ayudó a descubrir a una joven mucho más dulce y accesible. Que hubiera tenido una segunda oportunidad como ésta era sólo cosa del destino, necesitaba empujón para acabar de aclarar sus sentimientos, y esto había sido exactamente el golpe fulminante. Recordó cómo se sintió cuando descubrió que ella se había olvidado de él, ese dolor que le hizo pensar que todo había acabado le hizo entender que sin ella, él no era nadie. La necesitaba a su lado, y tenía que hacérselo saber. Parecía que estos últimos seis días habían conseguido romper cualquier barrera que en un pasado se habían impuesto, parece que se llevaban mejor y que su futuro seguía el camino correcto. Pero ahora ella regresó hacia atrás, ahora ella no sabía nada de lo que Ranma le había confesado estos días, y además, pocas horas antes ella le había gritado que lo odiaba. Eso no podía ser, ella no podía odiarlo. Él no permitiría que ella lo odiara.

Akane no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en apenas 24 horas. Desde que despertó su día se había convertido en una pesadilla. No sólo se sentía como un extraterrestre ya que no lograba entender a nadie, sino que además había descubierto que su amigo Ryoga la había estado engañando durante años fingiendo ser un precioso cerdito al que ella había adoptado como mascota. Por si eso fuera poco, su prometido también sabía que el chico de la bandana era uno de los malditos de Jusenkyo y se lo había callado. ¿No le tenía suficiente confianza como para contárselo? ¿Por qué dejaba que el cerdito durmiera con ella y la espiara mientras se cambiaba? Por Diós, incluso le había contado alguno de sus mayores secretos.

Su prometido… aquel que ahora también actuaba raro. Primero le da un beso en la mejilla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y luego le acaricia el pelo. Cuántas veces soñó con algo como esto, con un Ranma que le hiciera caso, con un Ranma que le dijera que estaba guapa o que le diera la mano en público… Pero ahora que parecía que iba por ese camino no se sentía satisfecha, no lo quería así, no así, no sin saber por qué.

Estaba desanimada, seguía metida en su habitación sin ganas de nada pero con muchas dudas rondando por su cabeza. Quería saber qué pasaba, por qué todo le resultaba extraño y confuso, por qué parecía que había perdido la memoria. ¿Pudiera ser que la hubiera perdido? O quizás había viajado en el tiempo ¿Estaría en el futuro? Corrió a ver el calendario que colgaba de su pared y descubrió que era siete de marzo, pero ella creía que era uno… Había un lapso de seis en los que no sabía qué había ocurrido. Entonces sí, pensó ella "o he perdido la memoria o he viajado en el tiempo". Se sentó en el borde de la cama y colocó los codos en las rodillas, agarrándose con fuerza el cabello mientras escondía su cabeza entre las manos. Que frustración sentía. Intentó recopilar la poca información que creía tener, y de repente unas palabras con la voz de Ranma resonaron en su cabeza: "Ah, sí, como me dijiste, recuerda mirar el marco del cajón".

-¡El cajón! – gritó ella corriendo hacia su escritorio.

El primer cajón de su escritorio tenía una trampilla, la parte derecha de una de sus paredes podía levantarse y allí ella solía guardar "sus pequeños secretos". Desde pequeña Akane usó ese cajón para dejar cositas que sólo ella podía ver, para que nadie más conociera sus secretos, y por nadie más se refería a la cotilla de Nabiki. Allí tenía, entre otras cosas, un pequeño diario que creía que nadie más conocía, ¿pero cómo era posible que Ranma le hubiera hablado de él? ¿Acaso lo había descubierto? Corrió a abrirlo lentamente, encontró el diario y lo abrió buscando con gran necesidad la última página escrita. Hacía mucho que no escribía en él, sin embargo lo que vio le hizo sentarse de repente en su silla.

 _Hola Akane,_

 _Soy yo, Akane, es decir tú. Qué raro es esto, jeje. Primero de todo no quiero que pienses que esto es una broma de nadie, simplemente ha sido una mala pasada que te ha tocado vivir. Hace tres días fuiste al instituto y al salir de allí la tal Shampoo (supongo que sabes bien de quién te hablo) te borró la memoria. La verdad es que fue muy selecta al hacerlo y lo que eliminó fueron todos los recuerdos que tenías relacionados con Ranma, es decir, borró los dos últimos años de tu vida. Cuando despertaste no sabías quién era Ranma, o los señores Saotome o Ryoga o Ukyo… no sabías nada, supongo que estabas tan confundida entonces como debes estarlo ahora._

 _Aunque somos la misma, supongo que estos días me han hecho un poco distinta ya que no conocía nada de lo que habías vivido este tiempo. Lo primero que me sorprendió fue que estaba prometida, quién nos lo hubiera dicho eh, prometida a los 16 años, desde luego esto no era lo que habíamos soñado cuando éramos una niña. ¿Recuerdas cómo mamá nos decía que cuando encontráramos al hombre de nuestra vida lo sabríamos? Como nos decía que los príncipes azules no existían y que encontraríamos el amor en el lugar menos pensado… Supongo que la pobre nunca se imaginó que lo encontraríamos desnudo en el baño._

 _Cuando él llegó, cuando Ranma se enteró de que te habían borrado la memoria corrió hacia la habitación y juró que haría cualquier cosa para hacer que lo recordaras. Desde entonces Akane, Ranma ha hecho todo cuanto ha podido por ti, para ayudarte, para hacerte sentir bien, para animarte, para recordarle. Sé que antes de todo esto nuestra relación con él era extraña, estabais prometidos pero no actuabais como tal, pero yo no lo sabía. Pensé que al estar prometidos éramos una pareja normal (Nabiki, que ya sabes cómo es, también me hizo creer algo así), y por eso me comporté de forma cariñosa con él. Le di la mano en la escuela, le besé en la mejilla cada noche, le dije que me gustaba. Perdona, no sabía que no habías hecho nada de esto en el pasado, y las caras de Ranma cuando le demostraba cualquier tipo de cariño no tenían precio, es tan mono cuando se sonroja._

 _Pero vayamos por partes. Shampoo practicó contigo una técnica llamada La Raíz que Olvida, que consiste en arrancarte algún cabello conectado a alguno de tus recuerdos y así hacer que éstos se eliminen de tu memoria. Ella lo hizo arrancando los que incumbían a Ranma y todo lo que le rodea, básicamente estos dos últimos años al completo. Hay dos posibilidades; si lo hizo bien estos recuerdos se perderán para siempre, si no, los recuperarás, y al hacerlo olvidarás estos días. Si estás leyendo esto es porque ha sido la segunda opción. Te escribo porque no quiero que olvides lo que ha pasado estos días. No todo ha sido fácil y bonito, pero debo decirte que no quiero que pierdas a Ranma._

 _Akane lo amas, lo amo, lo amamos._

 _Y sé que antes de estos días ya lo amabas porque lo sentí sólo verlo, sin saber quién era o qué relación teníamos, supe que lo quería._

 _Cerca de él me sentía y me siento bien, segura, protegida y también querida. Aunque a su extraña manera, él te ha demostrado su amor. Si supieras cómo habló de la vez en que estuvisteis en Jusenkyo, no sé bien que pasó, no lo recuerdo, pero tú sí, y eso es lo que importa. Me dijo que, y cito textualmente "nunca había estado tan asustado Akane…entendí que preferiría morir yo a que algo te sucediera"._

 _A Ranma le importas mucho._

 _Me dijo también que después de vuestra boda fallida habló con sus otras prometidas (¿no es surrealista que tenga tantas prometidas?) y les dejó claro que nunca las había visto como tal y que si había alguna prometida a elegir esa eras tú. Estaba enfadado con ellas por lo triste que te habías puesto tras la boda. ¿No es bonito?_

 _Tuve problemas con Ukyo, pero ya los solucioné, creo que por un tiempo ella se hará a un lado, aprovéchalo._

 _No seas tonta Akane, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes con él, no le insultes ni le pegues tanto, él no es perfecto, tiene muchas cosas a mejorar, es un creído y un prepotente que dice las cosas antes de pensar, pero al final del día, es a quién nuestro corazón ha escogido. Y lo sé porque sólo verlo sentí aquello que dijo mamá, noté que él era distinto a los demás y que estaba hecho para mí, para ti._

 _Te deseo todo lo mejor y espero que no seas muy dura con Ranma, si ahora es más cariñoso es por tu culpa :P tú empezaste lo de los besos de buenas noches._

 _PD: En cuanto a Ryoga y P-Chan, pregúntale a él, y cuando te enteres de todo no te enfades demasiado con Ranma, supongo que todo lo que ha hecho por mi/por ti de algún modo lo compensa._

 _¡Sé feliz Akane!_

Akane se secó las lágrimas que traicioneras habían vuelto a escapar de sus ojos. No podía creer todo lo que había leído, se sentía triste, contenta, aturdida, confundida y satisfecha. Había olvidado a Ranma y aún así había vuelto a enamorarse del mismo idiota. Sonriendo pensó en si realmente existía aquello que él llamaba el encanto Saotome.

Seguía teniendo muchas dudas, pero muchas otras ya se habían resuelto.

Subió al tejado sin tener muy claro de qué hablar primero, él al notar su presencia se incorporó rápido y se sentó sin perderla de vista. Ella se colocó a su lado, arrodillándose y abrazándose la piernas con los brazos. No dejó de mirar el cielo, él no dijo nada, ella tampoco. Al cabo de unos minutos él la observó de reojo y finalmente la peliazul decidió por donde empezar.

-Hablaste con Ukyo y Shampoo después de la boda – el giró la cabeza sorprendido y asintió – Nunca me lo dijiste.

\- Yo… no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sabía cómo… cómo decirlo sin que sonara raro. Sin que pareciera algo que no era.

\- ¿Qué no era?

\- Una confesión – confirmó serio.

\- ¿Y lo de P-Chan?

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

\- Tú sólo respóndeme.

\- Yo fui el causante de que Ryoga se convirtiera en cerdo, yo lo empujé sin querer al estanque del cerdo ahogado. Supongo que la culpa no me dejaba decir la verdad, se lo debía.

\- Dormía con él.

\- Lo sé, y siempre intentaba quitártelo de encima, echarlo de tu cuarto y te tiraba indirectas para que pillaras que era Ryoga, pero siempre quedaba yo como un pervertido.

\- Así es.

\- Lo siento, de verdad – susurró cabizbajo - ¿por eso dijiste que me odiabas? – ella asintió.

El silencio se apoderó de la pareja y ambos permanecieron callados unos cuantos minutos.

\- He olvidado lo que ha pasado estos días, pero he recordado los dos años anteriores. Lo sé porque yo misma me escribí una carta para que recordara lo que ha sucedido.

\- Ah, ¿era lo que había en el cajón? – dijo él curioso.

\- Sí.

\- Eres muy lista. A mi no se me hubiera ocurrido – comentó rascándose la cabeza. Ella sonrió levemente.

\- Tardaré en perdonarte por lo de P-Chan. Pero no te odio. Nunca te he odiado.

\- Gracias Akane… estos días, han sido distintos, algo había cambiado y no me gustaría que retrocediéramos… aunque no sé cómo hacerlo…

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Nuestra relación, algo es distinto…

\- ¿Seguirás dándome un beso de buenas noches? – soltó ella mirando aún el cielo estrellado.

Ranma cayó hacia atrás y se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Mmm, pues, mmm, si quieres… si es lo que quieres, sí.

\- Me gustaría, sí – por primera vez lo miró firmemente a los ojos. Él se puso muy colorado, pero le sonrió también satisfecho por la respuesta. Akane dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Mmh ¿De qué te ríes?

\- En la carta, tenía razón, eres muy mono cuando te sonrojas.

…..

CONTINUARÁ

…..

Hola, hola, queda sólo un capítulo y la historia habrá llegado a su fin. Como siempre gracias a todos los lectores, a los que comentan, a los que dan a favoritos, a los que siguen el fic, a los que lo odian y a los que lo detestan :P ¡Bueno quizás a estos dos últimos gracias no, pero sí un saludo!

Si queréis hacerme feliz decidme qué os ha parecido este capítulo, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y lo he hecho escuchando un disco de **Bon Iver** , por si alguien quiere leerlo escuchando lo mismo, os lo recomiendo. Las reviews son el alimento de los escritores que hacemos fics como hobby, así que ya sabéis, agradezco siempre de todo corazón cualquier critica positiva o negativa.

¡Gracias Rizzasm, AbiTaisho, Haruri Saotome, Sav21 (supongo que ya has visto en este cap que Akane sí recuperó la memoria J), Guest, Gaby y Yahiko Saotome por vuestros últimos comentarios!

¡Un abrazo a todos!


	8. Acuérdate de mi -8-

Llevaban más de dos horas hablando en el tejado. Él le contó a ella lo que había sucedido esos seis días, como las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos y como él había aprendido a pensar dos veces antes de hablar. Le explicó con detalle todo lo que envolvía el secreto de P-Chan, y le hizo ver a su prometida todas las veces que él le había dado pistas para que ella sola dedujera quién era Ryoga. Hablaron de hechos que habían compartido juntos y de cómo él se alegraba de que ella se acordara de todas las situaciones que habían compartido. Fue inevitable acabar charlando sobre Jusenkyo y sobre Saffron, después de todo en su carta ella misma había dicho que él había comentado algo al respecto. Desde que había sucedido, decidieron acordar en silencio no hablar más de ello, era demasiado doloroso para los dos, pero ahora parecía casi obligatorio sacar todo lo que se habían guardado tanto tiempo. Ranma riñó a Akane por haberse intentado sacrificar por salvarle, ella no respondió pues entendió que lo que él estaba era realmente preocupado.

-¿Me oyes? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera podido salvar luego?

\- No sé qué hubiera pasado Ranma, simplemente no pensé, actué... no podía dejarte morir.

\- ¿Pero sí podías morir tú?

\- No quería que murieras Ranma… nada hubiera tenido ya sentido si no estuvieras conmigo.

\- Si algo te hubiera pasado Akane… yo me hubiera ido contigo, ¿entiendes? Cuando pensé que realmente te había perdido, dejé de luchar. Me hundí. Entendí muchas cosas.

\- ¿Cosas que luego niegas? – dijo ella haciendo referencia a lo que ella había creído oír cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

\- Puede… - dijo el de la trenza colorado.

Esa noche Ranma acompañó a Akane a su habitación. Al estar frente a su puerta ambos se quedaron callados mirando el suelo. Los dos sabían que ahora tenían que despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, esa era la nueva tradición, ¿no? Sin embargo algo era distinto, que Akane hubiera recuperado la memoria, que hubieran tenido la conversación que tuvieron había cambiado un poco las cosas. Además hasta ese día casi siempre había sido ella la que había dado el primer paso, pero la Akane de hace unos días no era la misma que la de esa noche. Los dos estaban avergonzados y la timidez empezaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpos .

-Bueno… me alegro de que recuperaras la memoria Akane, de verdad.

\- Yo también Ranma, gracias por… por haberte portado tan bien conmigo estos días.

\- No hay de qué, siempre cuidaré de ti, lo sabes marimacho.

\- Lo sé idiota – ambos se sonrieron cómplices de sus ahora absurdos e inefectivos insultos.

\- Pues buenas noches, supongo.

\- Mmm buenas noches…

Los dos levantaron sus miradas y se sonrojaron de nuevo. Ella apretó sus labios con fuerza y él los puños, no entendía por qué ahora le costaba tanto dar ese diminuto paso, ya la había besado las noches anteriores, pero parecía que si lo hacía ahora todo cambiaría, la historia de Akane y Ranma tomaría un nuevo rumbo. Ella estaba expectante, quería ver si él se atrevía, pero los segundos pasaban y allí nadie besaba a nadie. Recordó la carta que se había autoescrito, y rememoró las últimas palabras que había en ella "sé feliz Akane". Entonces entendió que si algo o alguien la hacía feliz, ese era Ranma. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente se puso de puntitas rozando el suelo con los dedos de los pies y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su prometido. Ella iba a apartarse, pero él la rodeó con los brazos suavemente, colocó su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y suspiró aliviado.

-No dejaré que nadie vuelva a borrarme de tu memoria nunca – susurró en la oreja de la peliazul.

\- ¿Nunca? – preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Nunca - Ranma le devolvió el beso y desapareció de su vista. Ella corrió a la cama y se estiró abrazando su cojín ilusionada.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la pequeña de las Tendo había recuperado su memoria. Los familiares habían notado una mejora en la relación entre los prometidos, ahora se mostraban más atentos y más cercanos el uno con el otro, aunque no habían aclarado todavía el estado de su relación. Sabían que habían sido unas semanas difíciles para la pareja y por eso no habían querido forzar la situación de momento. Pero no todos estaban tranquilos, Nabiki llevaba demasiado tiempo sin obtener beneficios de su hermana y cuñado, y por eso había ciertas cosas que quería averiguar, por el bien de su bolsillo.

Tanto Ranma como Akane habían pasado todas las tardes en el dojo entrenando. Soun y Genma creían que desde el incidente, ellos habían decidido practicar para que nada le pasara de nuevo a la menor de la casa, sin embargo la mediana de las Tendo se olía que algo más estaban tramando, no creía que Ranma de repente hubiera aceptado entrenar a su prometida, así que decidió espiar a la pareja. Se colocó con cuidado detrás de las puertas del dojo con una grabadora y empezó a escuchar.

-¡Auch! ¿Puedes tener un poco más de cuidado? – Ranma gritó dolorido.

\- No te quejes, no es para tanto…

\- Bueno, tú ten más cuidado marimacho.

\- Habló el cuidadoso, ven anda – se hizo silencio unos largos segundos hasta que Akane continuó - ¿mejor?

\- Mejor.

"Mierda" pensó Nabiki, no puedo saber qué están haciendo. Intentó encontrar algún agujero por el que espiarles mejor, pero parece que esos dos habían tapiado cualquier abertura para evitar que nadie supiera qué estaban haciendo. ¿Sería algo pervertido? Rumiaba la mediana de los Tendo pensando en el dinero que estaría perdiendo no grabando la escena si este fuera el caso. Como poco más podía hacer siguió escuchando.

-Y bien ¿Qué cenaste ayer Ranma?

\- Mmmm cenamos sopa de miso, pepinillos y un poco de atún.

\- Mierda…

\- Tranquila Akane, todo irá bien. Prueba una vez más.

El silencio inundó el lugar un par de minutos.

-¡Auch! Serás bruta… - volvió a quejarse el pelinegro.

\- ¿Quieres que funcione o no?

\- Claro… pero no tienes por qué hacerlo tan fuerte. Además, si me dejaras hacerlo a mi todo iría más rápido.

\- Te he dicho que tengo que hacerlo yo misma. Ranma deja de amargarme.

\- Ya, ya… te estoy ayudando ¿no? Va ven acércate, que mona estás cuando te enfurruñas.

\- No seas tonto – comentó Akane y luego soltó una risita juguetona.

Nabiki frustrada decidió abandonar el lugar, ya encontraría la manera de sonsacarles lo que fuera que estaban planeando.

….

Al día siguiente todos estaban comiendo, la pareja de prometidos había ido a entrenar al dojo, era sábado y esa mañana habían estado todo el día dentro Dios sabe haciendo qué. De repente entraron y en silencio se colocaron en sus habituales sitios en la mesa. Comieron en silencio, no hablaron entre ellos, ni siquiera se miraron. Los adultos de la casa no quisieron meter cizaña y pensaron que estarían peleados, aunque la verdad es que hacía días que no los habían visto discutir. Al terminar Akane subió a su habitación a cambiarse y cuando regresó a la planta baja Kasumi le dijo que Ranma había salido. La pequeña de la casa empezó a enfurecer y corrió hasta la puerta como una loca mientras gritaba "yo lo mato".

Ranma llegó al Neko Hanten, por suerte era tarde y ya no quedaba ningún cliente en su interior. Él se adentró y encontró a Shampoo recogiendo los poco boles que quedaban encima de las mesas.

-¡Airen! Tu visitar a Shampoo, yo estar muy contenta.

\- Hola Shampoo. Sí, verás, discutí con Akane y no sabía dónde más ir.

\- ¿Chica fea y Airen ya no estar juntos?

\- Bueno, no… no del todo.

\- ¡Oh Shampoo estar muy feliz!

La joven amazona saltó sobre Ranma y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Ranma tembló unos segundos pero finalmente respondió al abrazó. Poco a poco subió sus manos hasta colocar la mano derecha en su cuello, acentuando el abrazo.

-¡Apártate de ella Ranma Saotome! – Gritó la peliazul furiosa.

\- ¡Akane! Espera…

\- Te dije que lo haría yo…

\- Pero serás testadura, ya casi lo había hecho.

\- Esto es algo personal Ranma, por favor, déjame a mi. Además te has olvidado esto – comentó señalando un pequeño pote.

\- Está bien… - dijo mirando a su prometida, luego se giró y miró directamente a la joven china – lo siento Shampoo.

El de la trenza saltó por encima de la amazona y quedó justo detrás de ella, agarró sus manos y las estrechó en su espalda sujetándola con fuerza pero sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. La del pelo morado intentaba deshacerse del agarre de su airen, pero le era imposible. Akane corrió hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento le arrancó uno de sus cabellos y le untó un ungüento en el cuero cabelludo. Tanto la joven Tendo como el joven Saotome se apartaron rápidamente mirando expectantes la reacción de la china.

Shampoo empezó a rascarse la cabeza y y los miró confundida, como si acabara de despertar de una siesta.

-Mmm Akane, ¿qué hacer tú en mi restaurante? – susurró un poco aturdida.

\- Sólo pasaba por aquí con él – dijo señalando a Ranma.

\- Oh, hola, nosotros no conocernos, yo ser Shampoo encantada – dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia al muchacho.

\- Encantado Shampoo, soy Saotome Ranma, el prometido de Akane.

Los dos prometido salieron del Neko Hanten y gritaron a la vez "¡ha funcionado!". Akane corrió a los brazos de Ranma y él la levantó cogiéndola por la cintura y haciendo que diera vueltas sin que sus pies llegaran a rozar el suelo. Ella rodeó sus brazos fuertemente en el cuello de su chico mientras giraba emocionada. Se apartó un poco y una vez estuvieron ya ambos quietos uno delante del otro se miraron y pudieron ver en los ojos del otro una luz de felicidad. No lo pensaron dos veces y lentamente juntaron sus rostros. Cerraron los ojos cuando la cercanía empezaba a dificultar que vieran con claridad y luego, por fin, unieron sus labios. No tenían prisa por romper ese momento, sabían que nadie los interrumpiría así que simplemente disfrutaron de la experiencia. Ranma la sujetaba con fuerza por debajo de la espalda, no queriendo acabar con ese momento nunca, y ella cambió sus manos de sitio y las posicionó en el pecho de su chico para poder notar mejor como latía su corazón. Era un beso tan esperado que ninguno de los dos quería separarse, sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para besar al otro. No podían creer que algo que les había costado tanto hacer resultara ahora ser tan fácil, tan natural, tan acertado. Notaron sus mejillas sonrojarse, no sólo por la vergüenza si no por la falta de aire, así que tristemente se apartaron sin dejar de mirarse.

Regresaron hacia el dojo cogidos de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y jugando a acariciarse con el dedo pulgar. La sonrisa de sus caras parecía no desvanecerse y ninguno de los dos quería hablar porque en ese momento ya no era necesario. Ni Ukyo, ni Shampoo ni Ryoga volverían a entrometerse en sus vidas, por fin podían disfrutar de su relación como ellos quisieran.

…

Esa noche Ranma y Akane cenaron tranquilamente con la familia mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban debajo de la mesa sin que nadie sospechara nada, excepto Nabiki, que como siempre era demasiado avispada.

\- Parece que estáis muy contentos.

\- Lo estamos – dijo Akane alegre.

\- ¿Qué pasó hija? – dijo su padre.

\- He practicado la técnica de 'La Raíz que Olvida' con Shampoo y parece que ha funcionado.

\- Oh, Akane-chan, ¿ya está bien eso que hiciste? – dudó Kasumi.

\- Créeme Kasumi, le hemos hecho un favor, sólo le ha borrado de la memoria los recuerdos que tiene conmigo así que ahora ya no tendrá que perseguir un matrimonio sólo por sus estúpidas leyes amazonas.

\- ¿Vaya así que esto era lo que habéis estado haciendo en el dojo estas semanas? – preguntó Nabiki curiosa. Los dos asintieron.

Cuando acabaron de cenar vieron un rato la televisión y finalmente se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones. Ranma acompañó a Akane a su puerta, allí se quedaron de pie de nuevo, algo nerviosos porque definitivamente, algo había cambiado. El beso que habían intercambiado esa tarde había sido un punto de inflexión en su relación, ya lo habían hablado anteriormente, las cosas entre ellos eran distintas, empezaban a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero hasta ahora nada había sido tan claro o decisivo como ese dulce beso lleno de amor.

-Perdona por haber intentado hacer 'La Raíz que Olvida' yo mismo con Shampoo. Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara.

\- Está bien Ranma, no estoy enfadada, sólo que era algo que tenía que hacer por mi misma – ella le sonrió.

\- Supongo que ahora ya queda claro quien es mi prometida, ¿no?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Cuando me habías olvidado, me dijiste que te alegrabas de ser mi prometida. ¿Aún te alegras?

\- Mmmm no sé… - él levantó una ceja desconfiafo - claro que sí, de hecho, siempre me ha alegrado – entonces fue el turno de él de sonreír complacido.

\- Bueno, pues buenas noches Akane.

\- Buenas noches Ranma.

Ninguno de los dos sabía como despedirse ahora, ¿beso en la mejilla o en la boca? ¿sería un abrazo más indicado o darse la mano? Ranma empezó a impacientarse.

-Argh Akane, ¿puedo besarte ya? – soltó mirando al suelo.

\- Creía que no ibas a preguntármelo nunca.

Los dos se acercaron y tímidamente rozaron sus labios por segunda vez ese día. Primero algo incómodos, luego más confiados. Ranma cogió una de las manos de Akane y entrelazó sus dedos y llevó su otra mano a la nuca de la peliazul. Ella levantó su brazo y rodear su trenza. Sintiéndose mejor, ambos empezaron a jugar con sus labios encontrando nuevas y placenteras experiencias que pronto cesaron cuando ambos descubrieron que se encontraban en el pasillo de su casa. Se apartaron y Ranma se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Buenas noches ¿seguimos mañana?

\- Mmm ya echaba de menos al Ranma pervertido…

\- No me llames así, sólo es que, yo sólo…

\- Estaba bromeando.

\- Akane yo te, te… me… quiero decir… - ella colocó un dedo en sus labios par hacer que se callara.

\- Ya lo sé, yo también.

Se colocó de puntillas y le dio un último beso rápido en los labios antes de entrar su habitación y cerrar la puerta, pensando que nunca habría nada que consiguiera que olvidara su primer beso con Ranma.

FIN

…

¡Hola! No puedo creer que ya haya terminado esta historia, me ha costado, pero creo que ha sido una bonita historia con un bonito final. Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo, por favor hacédmelo saber.

Estoy aún flipando mucho con la gran cantidad de reviews que recibí en el último capítulo, os estoy enormemente agradecida, de verdad y de corazón, porque me ha animado a seguir escribiendo, para que yo siga aprendiendo y para que vosotros disfrutéis leyendo mis historias. No sé si es que alguien lo compartió en su FB o en alguna otra página y por eso llegó a tanta gente, si este es el caso, GRACIAS ENORMES.

Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de responder a todas las reviews, pero cuando pueda me tomaré el tiempo necesario para hacerlo vía MP. Gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotroas por seguir la historia de inicio a fin y sobre todo a **Sav21, Qorazonxito, Nala Saotome O.o, Rizzasm, Annabf1982, Chica844, AbiTaisho, James Birdsong, Yahiko Saotome, noemib, Astron, LectoradeficsNAPM, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Gaby, Belldandi17, Sosa07, Haruri Saotome, Sabel-sama y iloveJoongBo** (si me olvido de alguien no lo tengáis en cuenta, yo aprecio a todos y cada uno de mis lectores :) )

Por último dos cosas:

1) Las dos últimas reviews que recibí no se actualizan en el fic y no aparecen en las reviews, espero que se solucione ¿a alguien que le haya pasado lo mismo y que sepa como solucionarlo?

2) Pronto regreso con 'Un día todo cambió' desde que se borró todo lo que tenía me cuesta inspirarme, pero esta semana me pondré ya a ello. La verdad es que también tengo una historia pensada (una comedia en realidad) sobre Ranma y Akane, así que estaros atentos porque dentro de poco llega un nuevo fic.

3) No descarto hacer un epílogo sobre cómo van las cosas con Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ranma y Akane, claro.

¡ABRAZOS A TODOS!


End file.
